Operación bikini
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Mello considera que Matt ha engordado unos kilos y tendrá que agudizar su ingenio para conseguir que adelgace haciendo ejercicio. MattxMello, yaoi ligerito
1. Pesada realidad

**¡Holas!**

**Aquí vuelvo después de las navidades, espero que lo hayáis pasado bien y os hayan hecho muchos regalicos. Además, vuelvo con un tema muy típico de esta época XDD (y no porque yo haya engordado en las fiestas ¿eh?)**

**La idea de este fic surgió de un review que dejé a una chica y luego me di cuenta de que era una idea muy buena para fic de humor jejejeje. **

**Tendrá varios capítulos, bastante cortitos (algo raro en mí). Llevo escrito hasta el capítulo 4 y calculo que acabará teniendo 5 o 6 capítulos como mucho. Podría haberlo hecho one shot, pero habría quedado demasiado largo y como las escenas están muy diferenciadas pensé mejor dividirlo en varios capítulos aunque sea más rollo a la hora de leer.**

**Ah, esta vez cambio de pareja XDDDD. Esta es MattxMello, con aparición estelar de mi querido Nearcito (no podía dejarlo atrás XDDDD). Por si os interesa os diré que tengo el primer capítulo del fic q mencioné del lemon MelloxNear pero no voy a subir nada hasta tener el fic acabado por completo. También tengo ideas para hacer un multichapter de capítulos cortos e independientes sobre MelloxNear.**

**Advertencias: Este fic contiene YAOI, pero bastante ligerito, básicamente insinuaciones y alguna escenilla un poco más subida de tono. No creo necesario el rating M. También contiene lenguaje un poco vulgar XDDDD.**

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a los creadores de Death Note, Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, nada me pertenece a mí salvo enredarlo todo sin ganar dinero y encima perdiendo mi tiempo.**

**Pues nada, espero que os guste. ¡Espero vuestros comentarios!**

OPERACIÓN BIKINI

Capítulo 1: Pesada realidad.

Era ya tarde cuando Mello volvió al apartamento. Estaba muerto de cansancio, llevaba todo el día en la calle y apenas había tenido tiempo ni de comer. Deseaba llegar, tomar una ducha y poder relajarse un rato, aunque sabía que no podría ser mucho, porque tendría que continuar con la investigación, incluir los datos obtenidos y también los que Matt hubiera conseguido. El caso Kira era así de absorbente. A veces llegaba a pensar que, si no fuera por el aliciente añadido de tener a Near también implicado en todo aquello, le gustaría que a Kira le diera también un infarto y los dejara en paz. L estaría igualmente vengado de esa manera.

Entró en el piso y un olor horrible le azotó como una bofetada. Todo estaba a oscuras, excepto la luz de una lámpara de pie, el monitor donde hacían el seguimiento de Mogi y Amane Misa y la videoconsola de Matt.

No necesitaba oír nada para saber cómo había sido el día de Matt. Estar allí sentado desde que se levantara quién sabe a qué hora. Las persianas y las cortinas seguían tal cual las había dejado el día anterior. No tenían pinta de haber sido abiertas en todo el día. Con razón el piso olía como olía.

- Ya que es imposible hacer que salgas a fumar al balcón, al menos podrías abrir las ventanas. Esto apesta, tío, además de que hay aquí una niebla que parece que estamos en el Támesis.- protestó Mello.

- Es que hace frío, y como eres un tacaño que no quiere gastar más electricidad de la necesaria, pues es la única manera de no poner la calefacción.- se excusó Matt.

- Sí, claro, qué fácil es echarme las culpas a mí.- murmuró Mello, acercándose a la ventana y abriéndola de par en par.

- ¡Ey! Avisa antes, que me puedo resfriar.- se quejó Matt, poniéndose el chaleco que usaba para salir a la calle.

- ¿Te traigo también una bufanda?- dijo Mello con ironía, y al ver que Matt se abrazaba a sí mismo tiritando, añadió.- Mira que eres exagerado.

Mello se dejó caer en el sofá, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa. A su lado Matt seguía protestando por lo bajo por el frío que entraba desde la calle. El rubio sacó de su chaqueta un pequeño cuaderno con las anotaciones que había hecho durante el día y, de reojo, miró el monitor. Mogi y Misa no hacían nada interesante, la joven leía una revista femenina mientras que el hombre veía la televisión.

- Es un coñazo, no han hecho nada en todo el día.- informó Matt, al ver que su amigo miraba el monitor.

- ¿Ah, sí? Con que un coñazo… Y encima te quejarás… Ya quisiera yo poder estar aquí tirado todo el día.- replicó Mello.

Matt bufó. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Mello que no hacía más que atacarle a la más mínima ocasión?

- Si te ha venido la regla, vete al bar y págala con otro.-gruñó Matt.- No sé a qué vienen esas indirectas. Desde el principio estaba claro que tendrías que ser tú el que estuviera la mayor parte del tiempo en la calle. Si no estás contento, quéjate a Near. Yo no tengo la culpa de que esté enamorado de ti y te eligiera como contacto. Ninguna de las decisiones depende de mí, yo sólo soy el tercero en discordia, como siempre.

La libretita de Mello voló hasta golpear la cabeza de Matt, con bolígrafo incluido.

- Deja de ponerte dramático.- dijo Mello.

Se inclinó para recoger la libreta mientras que Matt se rascaba la cabeza por el golpe. Al hacerlo, rozó la nariz contra la camiseta de su compañero y se quedó allí parado unos instantes.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Matt, volviéndose para ver a Mello casi extendido en el sofá, oliendo su camiseta.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no lavas esto?- dijo Mello con una mueca de repugnancia.

- No me acuerdo.- Matt se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Qué asco!

- Pero si yo huelo bien, ¿no ves que no sudo?- se excusó Matt.

- No te digo que no, desde luego con lo activo que eres es normal que no sudes, pero ¿el humo de cuantos paquetes de tabaco puede haber acumulado en esta ropa?- dijo Mello, cogiendo la parte baja de la camiseta y tirando de ella.- Dúchate y lávala, por favor.

- ¡Me voy a resfriar!, ¡cierra la ventana!

Mello se levantó con rapidez y cerró la ventana.

-¡HAZLO!- ordenó, teniendo muy claro que en cuanto Matt se duchara, volvería a abrir la ventana.

Matt se levantó protestando. Dejó en el sofá el chaleco, alegando que eso no podía lavarlo porque tenía que hacerse en la tintorería. Se quitó la camiseta, como si el hecho de no verla sobre su cuerpo ya fuera suficiente para calmar a Mello. Se dirigía al baño cuando…

- ¿Matt?

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?- dijo Matt con tono seco, girándose hacia él.- ¿Vas a decirme que tampoco puedo usar agua caliente para ahorrar?

- Da una vuelta completa.

- ¿Eh?- Matt no entendía nada, pero dio una vuelta completa.- Estoy bueno, ¿verdad?- Matt le guiñó un ojo, divertido.- ¿Puedo ducharme ya?, ¿te he alegrado ya la vista lo suficiente?

Mello se le acercó y Matt se quedó parado y confuso, sobre todo al ver que Mello se arrodillaba delante y acercaba la cara a su cuerpo con una mirada extraña. El castaño empezó a ponerse nervioso. Desde luego Mello estaba muy raro ese día. Le había visto mil veces sin camiseta, ¿por qué, de repente, eso parecía llamarle la atención?

- ¿Qué… qué pasa?- preguntó con impaciencia.- ¿Acaso quieres…?

El puño de Mello respondió golpeándolo en la pierna.

- No estás bueno. Estás gordo.

El mundo pareció detenerse, engulléndolo en una espiral donde lo único que se oía era el eco de las palabras de Mello. Gordo. Gordo. GOOOOORDOOOOOOO. Un pellizco en el costado de su cintura le hizo volver a la cruda y cruel realidad.

- Venga ya, Mello. Consiento que me digas que mi ropa huele mal, que soy un vago y todo lo que quieras pero… llamarme gordo… eso ha herido mis sentimientos, ¿sabes?- dijo Matt sin querer aceptarlo.- Siempre he estado delgado, demasiado incluso, ¿cuándo he estado yo gordo?

- Desde ahora.- dijo Mello, apretando el pellizco, haciendo más visible el trozo de carne que no debería estar allí.

Aunque reacio a mirar, Matt desistió y terminó por bajar la vista. ¿Por aquel pellizco insignificante Mello estaba llamándolo gordo?

- Joder, tío. Si yo te apretara así, también sería capaz de sacarte michelines.

Mello soltó el pellizco. Después deslizó su dedo desde las costillas de Matt hacia abajo, mostrándole que seguía una trayectoria recta hasta llegar a su cintura donde empezaba a curvarse ligeramente.

- Ahora no estoy apretando. Puede verse a simple vista.- dijo Mello.

Matt comenzaba a ponerse rojo, no se sabía muy bien si por la vergüenza de admitir que había engordado un poco, si porque Mello estaba exagerando al llamar a aquello gordura, o porque el dedo de Mello había rozado la sensible piel de su cintura.

- Exageras para hacerme sentir mal y culpable.- murmuró Matt, su voz tomando un tono cada vez más fuerte.- Sigo estando delgado, ¡podría ser modelo si quisiera! Eso de ahí se debe a que a lo mejor he engordado varios kilos desde que empezamos con todo esto del caso Kira, pero de ahí a llamarme gordo…

- Exacto, tú lo has dicho. Se debe a que estás aquí todo el día con el culo sentado, apuesto a que ya lo debes tener cuadrado.

- No te lo voy a enseñar, porque si vas a sacarme defectos…

- Pero no te lo tomes a mal, hombre. Con un poco de ejercicio estará todo arreglado.- se excusó Mello.

- Ejercicio…- murmuró Matt sin ningún ánimo, como si aquella palabra fuera sinónimo de castigo y penitencia.

Mello conocía las palabras mágicas que harían que Matt considerara su propuesta.

- No sabes el asco que me dan los tíos pasados de kilos, con lo atractivo que es un cuerpo delgado, liso y sin grasa. Tampoco me gustan musculosos así que será fácil.

En la primera frase, Matt ya había asumido que haría ejercicio. Todo fuera porque a Mello no le gustaban los tíos gordos. Si perdía esos kilitos que había cogido a lo mejor, por fin, Mello le haría caso. Estaba entrando en una fase de ensoñación cuando analizó el resto de la frase. En lugar de volverse hacia Mello y jurarle que haría ejercicio para encajar con su prototipo de hombre ideal, corrió al baño sin decir nada, encerrándose dentro con un fuerte portazo.

- ¡Matt!- exclamó Mello golpeando la puerta del baño, confundido porque aquella no era la reacción esperada.

- ¿Quieres también que me decolore el pelo?- se oyó decir a Matt, con tono resentido al otro lado de la puerta.- Porque vamos, un poco más y me describes a Near. Te anuncio que por mucho que me volviera anoréxico no conseguiría ser como él. Por lo pronto tendría que serrarme las piernas para encoger de estatura.

El agua de la ducha empezaba a sonar haciendo imposible intercambiar una conversación coherente. Pero de todas formas, la respuesta de Matt ya indicaba que todo aquello había traspasado los límites de la sensatez. Mello se sentó en el suelo, entre molesto y enfadado.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que sacar a Near sea cual sea el tema que estemos hablando? Si es cierto eso que dicen de que cuando alguien habla mal de ti, estornudas y te pitan los oídos, no me extraña que Near no haya atrapado todavía a Kira, debe ser imposible para él trabajar cada vez que tú abres la boca.- dijo Mello, sabiendo que Matt no lo estaba escuchando.

Ahora le quedaba pensar en alguna forma de hacer ejercicio que no supusiera un tormento para Matt, aunque conociéndole, las posibilidades eran prácticamente nulas. Era consciente de que había exagerado bastante, en realidad Matt seguía estando bastante delgado, pero aquella vida que llevaba no era nada saludable.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Entretanto, en el edificio ocupado por la SPK…

- ¡Atchís!- Near estornudó, tirando el castillo de naipes que llevaba haciendo desde hacía una hora.- Vaya, no paro de estornudar y me pitan los oídos.- dijo para sí mismo. Luego se volvió hacia uno de los miembros de la organización.- Tenemos la calefacción al máximo, ¿no es así?

- Sí, Near.- dijo Rester, aflojándose el cuello de la camisa. Hacía un calor espantoso.

- Me temo que me he resfriado. ¿Cómo es posible si no hace nada de frío?- preguntó Near.

- ¿Puede ser porque te pasas el día revolcándote en el suelo?- murmuró Rester sin que Near lo oyera.

- ¿Eh?

- Tal vez sea porque el suelo está frío, Near.- respondió esta vez de manera más apropiada.

- Está bien. Ve a la farmacia por un antigripal y haz que mañana instalen moqueta.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

**Pues nada, hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Me encanta escribir fics de humor XDDD y MattxMello es una pareja muy apropiada para ese género. Por mucho que quisiera no podría haber desarrollado esta idea con un MelloxNear T.T**

**Espero vuestros comentarios, ¿vale? Y así subiré pronto el siguiente capítulo. Ah, una cosa; responderé los reviews cuando lo actualice, ¿vale? Así de paso os aviso de que está subido el nuevo capítulo para aquellos que no tengan las alertas activadas.**

**Besitos y ¡sed buenos conmigo! ¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**Ak**


	2. Gimnasia para torpes

**¡Holas!**

**He vuelto prontico XDD. Iba a dejar pasar un poco más de tiempo porque viendo los reviews, que han sido poquitos en comparación con mis otros fics de DN, pues no estaba segura de que el fic hubiera gustado. Pero bueno, sé que la gente se anima más a dejar reviews con los one shot que con las historias por capítulos, así que bueno, aquí estoy. La verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de que leáis el final del fic XDDDD a ver qué os parece. Ah, por cierto, ya lo he terminado XDD, al final tiene 7 capítulos, pero muy cortitos, así que ya lo iré subiendo según vea yo el interés que tenéis jejeje.**

**Salvo lenguaje vulgar y alguna insinuación no hay nada que advertir. Bueno sí, mi estilo de humor es muy absurdo XDDD (cosa que se acentúa en los últimos capítulos) pero este cap todavía mantiene coherencia XDDD.**

**Sin nada más, espero que os guste.**

Capítulo 2: Gimnasia para torpes.

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando sonó el despertador. En pleno sueño, Matt murmuró algo y se dio la vuelta, ignorando el sonido. Normalmente Mello no ponía la alarma tan temprano por lo que apenas era consciente de que estaba sonando.

El otro chico se levantó de inmediato aunque con bastante sueño. Encendió el monitor y comprobó que, como era lógico, Misa y Mogi aún estaban dormidos. Dejó programado el grabador para que grabara mientras estaban ausentes. Estaba seguro de que cuando volvieran, aún seguirían dormidos, pero era mejor dejar grabando el aparato por si acaso sucedía algo y así podrían comprobar lo ocurrido al regresar. Levantarse a esas horas era la única forma de poder estar más o menos seguros de no perder algo interesante.

Viendo que Matt no tenía intención de levantarse, acudió a su cama para despertarlo.

- Vamos, hora de levantarse y hacer ejercicio.- dijo Mello, destapando al pobre muchacho que se encogió por la desagradable sensación de frío repentino.

- Joooooo. Sólo te ha faltado la trompeta para tocar diana como los que hacen el servicio militar.- protestó el aludido.- ¿Pero qué hora es?- miró el despertador con ojos somnolientos.- Coño, Mello, las seis de la mañana, ¿¡estás loco!?

- Deberías agradecer que estoy sacrificando mis horas de sueño por acompañarte.- dijo Mello, sabiendo que si no iba con Matt intentaría engañarle pasando el tiempo en alguna cafetería.

- Uhhh.- se quejó el castaño, sentándose en la cama, bostezando y desperezándose.- No creo haberme levantando tan temprano en toda mi vida.

- Vamos, vístete rápido.

El sonido del estómago de Matt respondió por sí mismo.

- ¿Así?, ¿sin comer ni nada?, ¿tú quieres que me muera?

- Ya he preparado café. Pero nada de comer porquerías, ¿de qué serviría entonces todo esto?- dijo Mello, mordiendo su recién empezada tableta de chocolate, la primera del día.

Matt fue a servirse el café aún en pijama, mirando con ojos golosos la tableta de Mello.

- Eres cruel. No me dejas comer porquerías y te pones a comer chocolate delante de mis narices.

- ¿Desde cuando te llama la atención el chocolate? Que yo recuerde no te he visto comerlo nunca.

- Me llama la atención desde ahora mismo que me prohíbes comer porquerías. ¿Pretendes que sobreviva con un triste café todo el día?

- Deja de protestar. Si te portas bien luego te dejaré comer algo.

- Joder, ni que fuera un perro…

Quince minutos después, los dos jóvenes estaban en la calle, preparados para la acción. El rostro de Matt mostraba la misma excitación que si estuviera en un entierro.

- ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

- Footing. Venga, ¿has calentado ya los músculos?

- ¿Calentar? Lo que estoy es helado de frío, no se me calentarían los músculos ni aunque los metiera en agua hirviendo.

- Debes estirarlos al menos un poco, luego si no te darán agujetas o podrían darte calambres.

- Jo tío, pues sí que es peligroso esto.- dijo Matt, atemorizado por todas aquellas contraindicaciones.

Imitó los movimientos de Mello. ¿Se suponía que haciendo aquello no tendría ni agujetas ni calambres? Más le valía evitar cualquier tipo de percance pues estaba seguro de que, viendo lo en serio que se lo había tomado Mello, daba igual que se hiciera un esguince o lo que fuera que lo tendría allí al día siguiente a la misma hora.

- Vamos. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres.- dijo Mello adelantándose a Matt, esperando que éste le siguiera.

El chico le siguió sin saber muy bien cuánto tiempo se suponía que estarían corriendo. Al menos Mello no iba muy rápido y le era fácil seguirle el ritmo. Habían girado al final de la calle cuando Matt ya notaba que empezaba a sudar y acalorarse. Al menos había una cosa buena, no tendría frío.

Se dio cuenta de que estaban yendo por la calle de atrás, así que supuso que el recorrido se trataba de darle vueltas a la manzana. Tenía miedo de preguntar a Mello cuántas vueltas se suponía que debían dar. Aún no habían acabado la primera vuelta y ya se estaba retrasando respecto a su compañero. Vio que Mello le estaba esperando en el portal del edificio. Era la primera vuelta y ya estaba cansado, pero no iba a admitirlo, sería demasiado patético. Veía a Mello cada vez más cerca y esperaba poder descansar un poco antes de continuar, sin embargo, en cuanto alcanzó el lugar, Mello siguió corriendo sin dejarle parar.

- ¡Oye!, ¡qué pasa!, ¿tú descansas y yo me jodo?- se quejó Matt.

- Es que he llegado antes, haber seguido mi ritmo.

- ¿Y crees que no lo he intentado?- dijo Matt, jadeando.- Tú siempre sacabas sobresaliente en gimnasia y yo sólo suficiente, no estamos al mismo nivel…

Mello vio que el pobre chico estaba sudoroso y tenía la cara roja. Se le veía respirar con dificultad. Asumió que debía ser más comprensivo si quería que todo aquello funcionara. No podía pedirle milagros a alguien como Matt en el primer día.

- Está bien, te dejaré descansar. Sólo cinco minutos, luego tendrás que dar cinco vueltas seguidas hasta dejarte descansar otra vez.

- ¿Cinco vueltas?- exclamó Matt parpadeando repetidamente sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y el horror.- ¿Cuántas vueltas se supone que debemos dar en total?

- Mmmm, hombre, está claro que iremos subiendo el número poco a poco, pero la idea era llegar al menos a cincuenta…

- ¿CINCUENTA?- gritó Matt.- Definitivamente quieres matarme y no sabes como hacerlo sin que resulte sospechoso.

Matt decidió sentarse en el escalón del portal. Si tenía cinco minutos para descansar, mejor sería aprovecharlos. Se sacó el paquete de tabaco del bolsillo y encendió un cigarrillo.

- ¿Pero qué coño haces?- replicó Mello al verlo aspirar profundamente, disfrutando de la calada.

El humo expulsado fue dirigido a la cara de Mello.

- Fumar.

- Ya veo.- tosió Mello, apartando el humo de su cara con la mano.- ¿Te parece lo más razonable mientras haces ejercicio?

- Bueno, es que ahora estoy descansando, no estoy haciendo ejercicio. Además, antes con las prisas no me dejaste echarme el cigarrito del desayuno con el café…

Un manotazo acabó con el placer de Matt en el suelo, siendo aplastado por el pie de un rubio rabioso. Lo cogió del brazo e hizo que se levantara para proseguir con el ejercicio, empujándolo en la dirección que habían tomado antes.

- ¡Cabrón! Me lo has tirado entero y encima todavía no han pasado los cinco minutos.

Mello tuvo que esperar diez minutos a que Matt terminara la segunda vuelta. La quinta vuelta nunca llegó. Al no haberle dejado descansar tuvo que seguir con la tercera vuelta de continuo. Mello volvió a llegar con adelanto al punto de partida y, viendo que pasaba el tiempo y Matt no llegaba, decidió ir en su busca. Lo encontró al final de la calle, ya torciendo la esquina que encaminaba con la última recta. El chico ya no corría, sino que iba arrastrando los pies mientras con una mano se agarraba a la pared y con la otra se aprisionaba el costado.

- Mello, me voy a morir. Tengo un dolor aquí en el lado que no me deja respirar.- dijo como enfermo en lecho de muerte. Se dejó caer y Mello tuvo que sujetarlo.

Comprendió que tal vez hubiese sido suficiente por el momento. Tampoco quería causarle alguna lesión y debía estar en condiciones para seguir al día siguiente. Estaba seguro de que poco a poco conseguiría ir dando más vueltas cada vez. Mirándolo por el lado positivo, mejor era aquello que quedarse todo el día en el sofá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, como bien había aventurado Mello, Matt tenía agujetas. Había hecho el calentamiento tal y como le había indicado, pero no parecía suficiente para evitar esas molestias.

- Ay, no puedo moverme.- se quejaba Matt, intentando levantarse de la cama.

- Venga ya, no seas quejica, tampoco será para tanto.- apremió Mello.

- En serio, no puedo levantarme. ¡No me responden las piernas!, ¿me habré quedado paralítico?- dijo Matt que, sólo apoyar las piernas en el suelo ya le resultaba doloroso, mucho más el intentar ponerse en pie.

Consiguió hacerlo, aunque tambaleándose un poco, al igual que consiguió dar un par de pasos, acompañados de lamentos que bien parecían debidos a caminar sobre brasas encendidas. Al tercer paso, las rodillas dejaron de responder y se cayó en la cama.

- ¿Ves? No puedo…- dijo Matt.

La cara de preocupación del joven hizo que Mello reconsiderara la propuesta. Matt no estaba fingiendo. Realmente estaba muy bajo de forma como para, con un simple par de vueltas a la manzana, haber acabado en un estado tan lamentable.

- Bueno, no pasa nada. Lo dejaremos por hoy. Mañana ya estarás mejor y podremos seguir.

- Eso espero.- murmuró Matt, deseando que aquella horrible sensación pasara cuanto antes.- ¿No hay nada que alivie esto?

- Mmmm, ahora que lo dices… Creo haber oído que el azúcar alivia las molestias.

- ¿En serio?- los ojos de Matt, antes lastimosos, ahora brillaban impacientes.

Estaba tumbado en la cama, como no podía ser de otra forma ya que apenas podía levantarse, y Mello estaba sentado junto a él mordiendo su inseparable chocolate. Dejó de hacerlo en cuanto distinguió la extraña mirada de Matt fija en él. Se quedó quieto un momento intentando averiguar qué era exactamente lo que miraba, no estaba muy seguro si era el chocolate o su boca…

- A lo mejor el chocolate me alivia, ya sabes que tiene mucho azúcar…- sugirió Matt.- Y así mañana podré correr mucho mucho porque ya no tendré agujetas…

Mello desplazó la tableta a un lado. Efectivamente, lo que imaginaba. Matt no miraba el chocolate de la tableta sino el que tenía en su boca. De forma traviesa se inclinó cerca de él, haciendo que pudiera ver con más claridad el chocolate que cubría sus labios. Matt se quedó mirándole, abriendo la boca un poco.

- Me parece que con esto no será suficiente.- dijo Mello, relamiéndose, limpiando cualquier rastro.- Si quieres te doy una onza, ¡pero nada más! Te recuerdo que estás a régimen.

Partió un cuadrado de su tableta y se lo metió en la boca a Matt, quien se quedó bastante decepcionado por el desenlace. Mello se levantó y, seguidamente, Matt se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, masticando el chocolate.

- Soy patético…- murmuró como si hablara para sí mismo, pero en tono suficiente como para que Mello lo oyera. De hecho, sabía que Mello estaba oyéndole porque había escuchado sus pasos detenerse.- Si te casas algún día con Near lo entenderé. Pero por favor, no me invites a la boda, primero porque no lo soportaría y segundo porque, para entonces es probable que esté tan gordo que no cabré por la puerta y será necesaria la intervención de los bomberos para poder sacarme…

Mello puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada al abandonar el dormitorio. Otra vez Matt y su manía persecutoria con Near. ¿De dónde había sacado todas aquellas ideas?, ¿a qué venían esos celos? Al principio pensaba que lo decía en broma pero tanta insistencia ya hasta se hacía molesta.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

En otro lugar…

- ¡Atchís!- Near se limpió la nariz y se tapó los oídos tratando de amortiguar el pitido constante.- ¡Rester!, este antigripal es una mierda. ¡Cómprame otro más fuerte!

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero vuestros comentarios, ¿eh? No seáis malos conmigo, que los reviews no cuestan dinero XDDD.**

**Por cierto, creo que ya está claro que Matt va a seguir estando celoso durante todo el fic y que Near siempre hará aparición estelar al final XDDD. Admito que escribir la parte de Near es casi mi favorita XDDD.**

**Pos eso, espero comentarios, críticas, lo que sea XDDD.**

**Besitos**

**Ak**


	3. Quiebra

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí vuelvo con otro capitulillo más jeje. A ver si os gusta ;-D Como ya dije en el anterior, el fic ya lo tengo terminado, y estoy deseando que leáis el último capítulo XDD, me encanta XDD, además de que bueno, es donde aparece la idea de la que me surgió el fic.**

**Este capítulo creo que es el que menos me gusta de todos ¬¬, pero bueno, aún así creo que tiene gracia, incluso todavía mantiene coherencia y todo XDD. Digamos que es una excusa para lo que ocurre a partir del capítulo 4. **

**Como siempre, el capítulo sigue el mismo esquema de los anteriores, incluido el Matt celoso que veo que os ha gustado a todos XDDD (es q Matt en este fic es super cute XD), y por supuesto la aparición de Near XDDD, que me alegro también de que haya gustado jejeje.**

**Por el momento no hay cosas que advertir, lo mismo de siempre, lenguaje vulgar e insinuaciones, poco más.**

**Y ya dejo de enrollarme y os dejo con el cap, a ver qué os parece. ¡Espero vuestros comentarios!**

Capítulo 3: Quiebra.

Pasaron varios días desde que Matt empezó el entrenamiento. Las agujetas se habían atenuado al día siguiente, gracias a que Mello había decidido dejar que Matt se recuperara dejándole pasar un día sin esfuerzo físico, aunque no terminaron de desaparecer del todo. Pero ya había sido demasiado permisivo, seguían allí, eran molestas, pero no impedían a Matt levantarse y caminar. Por eso, y sabiendo lo molesto que debía ser para él, se conformó con que completara un par de vueltas nada más. El resto de los días fue menos permisivo. Matt ya no tenía excusas, sin embargo, viendo que el chico ponía todo su empeño por satisfacerle y recuperar la figura cuanto antes, tampoco fue demasiado duro con él. Cada día conseguía superar una vuelta más, suma que hacía, al final de la semana, un total de cinco vueltas completas sin descanso. Teniendo en cuenta el nivel del que partían, era todo un logro.

Cuando Matt se despertó esa mañana, Mello ya lo estaba esperando en la puerta del baño. Matt abrió los ojos y lo vio apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. Por un instante pensó que Mello le había preparado un baño bien caliente cubierto con espuma y estaba esperando para unirse a él. Pero claro, en seguida Matt cayó en la cuenta de que aquellas cosas sólo sucedían en sus mejores sueños y no en la realidad. Se levantó, perezoso, imaginando qué sería lo que Mello tenía preparado para él. En el mejor de los casos sería una mochila repleta de piedras para que cargara con ella mientras daba vueltas a la manzana.

- Uhhh, ¿qué haces ahí?- preguntó Matt, no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

- Momento de comprobar los resultados.- dijo Mello señalando la báscula de baño situada en un rincón.

Matt por un momento se echó a temblar deseando con todas sus fuerzas que, por favor, hubiera perdido algo de peso. Se lo había tomado en serio, ya que quería agradar a Mello, pero éste era tan estricto… Se pasaba el día muerto de hambre y cansado… ¿Se notarían el par de paquetes de patatas fritas que había comido alguna vez cuando Mello no estaba en casa?

- Quítate la ropa y súbete.- dijo Mello.

- Esa frase sonaría mucho mejor en otro contexto…- murmuró Matt a modo de protesta. Se subió en la báscula y vio, con bastante temor, cómo iban sucediéndose los números hasta pararse…- ¿Sólo 400 gramos?, ¡no puede ser!, ¡esta mierda está estropeada!

- ¿400 gramos?- preguntó Mello, también extrañado.- Qué raro… A ver si vas a tener razón y va a estar estropeada.

Matt se bajó de la báscula y entonces fue Mello quien empezó a quitarse la ropa. Antes de que Matt pudiera hacer algún tipo de sugerente comentario, Mello aclaró que iba a pesarse para comprobar si la báscula estaba estropeada o no. Se subió y comprobó algo que no esperaba.

- ¿Un kilo y 300 gramos?, ¿por qué?, ¡No es justo!- protestó Matt sintiéndose engañado.

Mello, también bastante sorprendido, se miró en el espejo. La báscula no estaba estropeada. Ahora que se miraba con detenimiento sí que podía verse que estaba más delgado. Cosa preocupante, porque ya estaba delgado de por sí.

- ¿Por qué tú, que estás flaco como un palo, pierdes más peso que yo?

- Mierda, Matt, no voy a poder seguir con esto.- anunció Mello, preocupado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque tú lo has dicho, estoy flaco como un palo. ¡No quiero estar más flaco aún!

- Joder… qué mierda, qué injusta es la vida. Unos con tanta suerte y otros con tan poca…

- Mi metabolismo quema las grasas muy rápido, por eso siempre he podido comer todo el chocolate que quiero sin engordar, pero si encima hago más ejercicio del normal, pues es lógico.

- ¿Y entonces, cual es la solución?- preguntó Matt. Por un lado sería un alivio que Mello decidiera terminar con el rollo del entrenamiento pero por otro lado, ya se sentía herido en su orgullo y quería recuperar su peso.

- Desde luego no voy a dejarte ir solo.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿tan poca confianza tienes en mí? Puedes controlarme por la ventana si quieres.

- No, porque por la calle de atrás no puedo verte. Seguro que irías andando mientras te fumas un cigarro.

- Mierda, es verdad. Probablemente lo haría…

Mello hizo un gesto de suficiencia, afirmando haber acertado que tenía motivos para desconfiar de él. Mientras volvía a ponerse la ropa permaneció callado, concentrado.

- ¿Entonces puedo volver a ponerme el pijama?- sugirió Matt, viendo que, mientras Mello no tuviera alguna idea, no había entrenamiento a la vista.

- De eso nada. Ponte la ropa ahora mismo que no te vas a librar tan fácilmente. Creo que tengo una idea.

- Coño, Mello, qué capacidad de pensamiento.- gruñó por lo bajo Matt empezando a vestirse con resignación.

En cuanto Matt se hubo preparado bajaron a la calle. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntar cuál sería el plan esa vez, Mello pidió que le esperara allí. Haciendo tiempo decidió comenzar con los famosos estiramientos. Por nada del mundo quería volver a caer en el terrible mundo de las agujetas. Se empezaba a preguntar, con bastante curiosidad, qué sería lo que la brillante mente de Mello había ideado cuando oyó un sonido que le era familiar.

- ¡No me jodas!- exclamó.- No puede ser, es… ridículo.

Al instante, Mello estaba parado frente a él subido en su moto.

- Tío, esto es ridículo, humillante más bien.- se quejó Matt.- Se van a reír de mí, y bueno, de ti también.

- La verdad es que quedaría raro si diéramos la vuelta a la manzana mientras yo voy en moto a tu lado, la gente se iba a quedar un poco pillada. Así que haremos otro recorrido mejor.

- No me convence la idea, pero bueno.

Así Mello aceleró y comenzó a rodar. Iba bastante lento, pero al cabo de un par de calles se dio cuenta de que Matt ya no era capaz de seguir esa velocidad.

- ¿No puedes ir un poco más rápido?

- Si quieres te doy un látigo para que vayas fustigándome.

- Lo digo en serio. Es difícil controlar la moto a 10 por hora, pesa mucho.

- Pues no, no puedo ir más rápido.

Si Mello hubiera tenido que elegir, habría elegido correr con sus propios pies. Manejar la moto a esa velocidad tan lenta era un suplicio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Varios días después, Mello sacaba la moto del garaje mientras Matt esperaba y notó un ruido extraño. No le hizo demasiado caso, debían ser paranoias suyas. El problema era que hasta Matt, que no estaba familiarizado con las motos, lo notó también.

- ¿Eso no suena raro?

- Un poco, pero no creo que sea nada importante.

- ¿Seguro?

- No te vas a librar, Matt. Así que venga, a correr.

Mello arrancó y no anduvo ni veinte metros cuando la moto se paró en seco después de que sonara algo parecido a un petardo estallando en su interior.

- ¡NO!, ¡NOOOOOOO!, ¡MI MOTOOOOOO!

Mello desmontó más rápido que un rayo y se arrodilló en el suelo intentando averiguar cuál era el problema. Lo único que le faltaba era ponerse a llorar y abrazarse a la moto. Matt contemplaba la escena corriendo sin moverse de su sitio.

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

Mello lo miró con cara asesina.

- ¿Seguro que no has tenido nada que ver?- inquirió, sospechoso.

- ¡Te lo juro!- se apresuró a aclarar el acusado.- Sé lo mucho que adoras tu moto, jamás le haría nada malo.

- Vale, supongo que dices la verdad, porque sabes que si no la PSP acabará muriendo en el microondas antes de ser desalojada por el water.

Matt encogió las cejas, compungido al imaginar tan terrible y cruel destino para su maquinita.

-¿Entonces puedo subir ya?- propuso Matt, viendo que el plan se había truncado de forma repentina.

- ¿Estás de coña? Tú vas a ayudarme a empujarla hasta un taller, por supuesto.

Esta vez no replicó. Se limitó a situarse al lado opuesto de Mello y empujar la moto durante largas e interminables calles hasta encontrar un taller de reparaciones. Cuando encontraron uno, Mello le ordenó que se quedara fuera haciendo flexiones hasta que saliera. No estando Mello presente, las flexiones de Matt se realizaban a razón de una cada dos o tres minutos, excepto cuando oyó que éste había acabado de hablar con los mecánicos, entonces el ritmo aumentó. Mello lo vio y arqueó una ceja, escéptico, aunque sin decir nada. ¿Pretendía Matt que se tragara que había estado haciendo flexiones a esa velocidad desde que había entrado en el taller?

- Trescientas veintidós, trescientas veintitrés, trescientas veinticuatro…- mentía Matt en un murmullo.- Ah, Mello, uff, no pensé que sería capaz de hacer tantas flexiones.

- Con que trescientas veinticuatro, ¿eh?

- Uff, sí…- Matt se levantó del suelo secándose el sudor de la frente.- ¿Qué te ha dicho el mecánico?

- Se había quedado sin gasolina.- explicó Mello, aunque su voz no sonaba como si eso tuviera fácil arreglo.

- Ja, ja ,ja, qué triste, tío.- rió Matt.- ¿Es que no se te ocurrió mirar el nivel del depósito?

- Pues no, porque tenía el tanque lleno, lo que pasa es que yendo tanto tiempo en primera velocidad, estas motos que están hechas para correr, se gastó el tanque entero en tres días, ¿cómo iba a imaginar algo así cuando lo normal es que le dure al menos dos semanas?

- Bueno, entonces le echarán gasolina y punto, ¿no?

- No. Se ha estropeado el motor por ir tanto tiempo a 10 por hora.

- Vaya mierda de moto que te compraste, con la pasta que te costó.- bufó Matt.

- Más pasta nos va a costar la reparación.- dijo Mello a punto de llorar.

- Ah, no. A ver… yo no puedo encender la calefacción y tú puedes gastarte el dinero en arreglar la moto, vale, muy bonito.

- ¡No compares! Es mi herramienta de trabajo, ¿cómo pretendes que me desplace?

- En autobús, como el resto de los mortales.

- ¿Yo en el autobús?- rió Mello.- ¿Me ves a mí, un ex jefe de la mafia, en un autobús lleno de viejos y niños de instituto?

- Si no te gusta, puedes coger mi coche, ya que yo no voy a ningún sitio.- dijo Matt con cierta ironía.

- ¿Tu coche?, ¿esa chatarra?

- ¡Oye, un respeto! De chatarra nada.

- ¡Esto está desvariando!, ¡Aquí se arregla la moto y se acabó!

- ¡Y yo voy a poner la calefacción!- dijo Matt cruzándose de brazos, aunque en seguida se dio cuenta de que ambas cosas no eran comparables.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese mismo día por la tarde, Mello volvió al apartamento con una mala noticia.

- ¿Qué tal?- dijo Matt desde el sofá, dejando pausada la partida de la consola.

- Ve empaquetando las cosas, nos mudamos.

- ¿Cómo que nos mudamos?, ¿qué estás diciendo?

- Lo que oyes. Mira la factura del taller y me dirás cómo vamos a seguir pagando este alquiler.- dijo Mello extendiéndole la factura a Matt.

- ¡Coño!- exclamó, sorprendido.- Bueno, la verdad es que esperaba que fuera más. ¿Tan mal estamos que no llegamos a pagar el alquiler?

- Mal no, fatal. ¿Ves por qué insistía en lo de la calefacción? Para que luego me digas tacaño cuando yo solo velo por la economía familiar.- protestó Mello.

- Joder, ¿y ahora qué vamos a hacer?, ¿dormir bajo un puente?, ¡Un momento!- dijo Matt, creyendo tener una idea feliz.- Si le pides dinero a Near podría hacer la vista gorda y olvidarlo fácilmente.

- No pienso pedirle dinero a Near.

- Pues seguro que te lo daría, no iba a dejar que su amado viva vagabundeando por las calles. En vez de regalarte lencería de cuero podría darte dinero para sobrevivir, sería más útil.

- AHHHH, ¿QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE CALLARTE?- estalló Mello.- ¿Y qué coño es eso de la lencería de cuero?, ¡déjate ya de pajas mentales, Matt!

- Vale, está bien, me callo.

- No vamos a vagabundear ni dormir bajo un puente, si me dejaras acabar antes de ponerte a despotricar sobre Near…- dijo Mello, abriendo un periódico que llevaba bajo el brazo.- Ya he encontrado piso, bastante más barato que este.

- ¿Más barato? Seguro que es un antro.- dijo Matt, con aire desconfiado.

- No es un antro, acabo de verlo y no está mal. Está cerca de aquí sólo que…

- ¿Sólo qué…?, ¿se ha construido sobre residuos radiactivos?, ¿un cementerio indio?, ¿tiene fantasmas?, ¿está en ruinas o se lo están comiendo las cucarachas?- aventuró Matt sin poder imaginar que un apartamento más barato que el que tenían pudiera estar en condiciones habitables.

- Es un séptimo sin ascensor. Pero tú no deberías quejarte… Te vendrá bien subir y bajar escaleras. Podrás hacer ejercicio sin salir del edificio.

- Uhh.- gruñó Matt y añadió en tono mordaz.- Escaleras… qué guay.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

En esos momentos, en la recientemente enmoquetada sala principal del SPK, Near continuaba estornudando sin parar, los oídos volvían a pitarle.

- Parece que no estás mejor del constipado, ¿no, Near?- preguntó Lidner.

- Rester me ha traído ya varias marcas distintas de antigripales pero no noto ninguna mejoría.- respondió Near.

- ¿Has pensado que tal vez se trate de alguna reacción alérgica?

- Mmmmmm, alergia… No recuerdo haber tenido alergia antes, pero puede ser una causa. Sí, es posible. Halle, ve a la farmacia y tráeme unos antihistamínicos.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

**¿He dicho alguna vez que AMO a Near? XDD, bueno, pues lo digo, amo a Near XD. Y también amo buscarle el lado cómico, oh, porque lo tiene XDDD, sí que lo tiene.**

**Bueno, en el siguiente cap veremos qué tal les va a Mello y Matt con su nuevo piso sin ascensor XDDD. Además de que también veremos qué pasará esta vez con Near ¿le harán efecto los antihistamínicos? Yo creo que la respuesta está clara XDD. Oh, además también veréis cómo Mello empieza a fijarse en Matt, jiji. **

**Así que nada, espero vuestros comentarios ¿vale? Me hacen muchísima ilusión y me animan a seguir escribiendo y subiendo cosicas de DN. **

**Besitos**

**Ak**


	4. Escaleras malditas

**Holas!**

**¡Aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo! Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que está teniendo este fic, estoy súper ilusionada y súper feliz. ¡GRACIAS!**

**En este capítulo veremos cómo les va a Mello y Matt en su nuevo apartamento XD, y también veremos cómo Mello empezará a fijarse en Matt (y las consecuencias que esto traerá XD).**

**De momento, (sí, sí, de momento jeje) no hay nada que advertir, lo mismo que en los anteriores, insinuaciones y vocabulario vulgarcillo XD.**

**Admito que me encanta esta segunda parte del fic XD (la que ocurre a partir de que se muden al nuevo apartamento jiji). Ya veréis por qué lo digo ;-D**

**Ya comento más cositas después del cap. ¡Espero que os guste y que sigáis dejándome vuestros comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz! Por cierto… ¿le habrán hecho efecto los antihistamínicos a Near? XD**

Capítulo 4: Escaleras malditas.

Siete pisos sin ascensor… Sonaba muy fácil al decirlo, subirlos una vez, incluso dos, era soportable, pero si una mudanza ya era agotadora en sí misma, subir siete pisos repetidamente y cargando innumerables trastos era casi motivo de muerte por colapso. La suerte que tenían Matt y Mello era la de no acumular muchas cosas, estaban allí sólo temporalmente mientras durara la investigación sobre Kira, así que sólo tenían lo básico.

- ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Mello la primera vez que llegaron al apartamento, cargados de cajas.

- Mmmm. Te pregunté si era un antro, y me dijiste que no. ¿Has buscado la definición en el diccionario? Porque es posible que venga una foto del apartamento al lado.

- No es para tanto. Está un poco sucio, vale, pero por lo demás está bien, nada que no se arregle con una buena limpieza a fondo.- dijo Mello, mirándole fijamente.

- ¿Qué miras?- de repente, Matt captó la indirecta.- Ah, debo suponer que quien tiene que limpiar esto soy yo ¿no?

- Exacto. Limpiar todo esto requiere mucho ejercicio.

- Jooooooo.

- No te quejes, al menos no vas a pasar frío porque no tendrás que salir hasta que acabes por dejarlo reluciente.

- Pero ¿tú has visto esto?- dijo Matt, girándose 360 grados.- Tiene más mierda que el palo de una jaula. ¡AHHH!, ¿qué coño es aquello?, ¡qué grima!

Mello se fijó y descubrió aquello a lo que Matt se estaba refiriendo. Un montón de cajas de cartón y maniquíes rotos esparcidos por la sala de al lado.

- Es que ha estado siendo usado como almacén. Podríamos tirarlo, pero creo que con apilarlos en una esquina será suficiente, que los tire el siguiente inquilino, si tenemos suerte no tendremos que quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo.

- No sé yo si voy a ser capaz de dormir con esas cosas ahí. Es ahora y ya me estoy sintiendo observado…- dijo Matt con una mueca de desagrado.

Cuando acabaron de subir todas las cajas, los pobres chicos estaban para el arrastre, incluido Mello, que empezaba a considerar que aquel cambio no iba a ser bueno para dejar de adelgazar. Si le miraba el lado positivo, podría compensar la pérdida de peso debida a las escaleras comiendo más chocolate.

- Creo que voy a darme una ducha.- dijo Mello.

- ¡Agg!, ¿tú estás seguro?, ¿has visto bien el cuarto de baño?, ¿no te da asco?

- Más asco me doy yo mismo.- dijo Mello, oliéndose. Estaba demasiado sudado para poder salir así a la calle.

- Mira, hacemos una cosa. Entre los dos podemos limpiar el baño en menos tiempo y luego tú te duchas cuando esté limpio, ¿vale?

- No, porque tengo que irme ya.

- ¿Cómo que tienes que irte ya?- preguntó Matt, horrorizado por el panorama que se le presentaba.- ¿Me dejas a mí todo el marrón de la mudanza?

Mello se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa, dándole a entender que no tenía más remedio que dejarle solo frente al caos.

- Lo más importante es volver a conectar los dispositivos cuanto antes. No podemos perder de vista a Mogi y Misa.- indicó Mello.

Poco después, Mello se marchó. El monitor, los ordenadores, todo, estaba ya conectado en un rincón. Matt pensó que casi preferiría intercambiar su papel por el de Mello. Por si fuera poco estar pendiente de lo que hacían Misa y Mogi, ahora también tenía una mudanza que ordenar y un piso que limpiar…Como si todo eso fuera poco trabajo para una única persona.

Pasó un rato abriendo cajas, sacando cosas que necesitaba pero para su desgracia, no había ni un maldito utensilio de limpieza. Así que intentó hacer un recuento de lo que le haría falta para ir comprarlo.

No fue tan fácil.

Cargando varias bolsas, llegó bastante cansado después de subir los siete pisos, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había subido aquellas escaleras esa mañana. Se disponía a comenzar la limpieza cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado comprar algo fundamental. ¿Cómo pensaba limpiar aquello sin tener una escoba y una fregona por lo menos? No tuvo más alternativa que volver a bajar para ir a la tienda.

Se notaba que no estaba muy familiarizado con aquello de la limpieza, porque una vez conseguidas la fregona y la escoba, también se dio cuenta de que los cristales deberían ser limpiados también. Tenían tal capa de polvo que la luz que entraba a través de ellos tenía hasta un color desagradable. Sin mucho ánimo de tener que volver a salir a la calle de nuevo, probó a limpiarlos sólo con agua, pero el resultado fue nefasto, por lo que, muy a su pesar, tuvo que bajar, otra vez, a comprar limpiacristales.

No fue la única vez. Cada vez que se ponía a limpiar, descubría algo que le faltaba. Al final terminó bajando al menos seis veces a comprar. La dependienta de la tienda ya hasta se reía cuando lo veía aparecer. Después de ir por lo menos siete veces, la pobre chica creyó que es que trataba de ligar con ella y en la factura le apuntó su número de teléfono por si quería quedar para una cita.

Cuando Mello regresó, bien entrada la noche, Matt estaba tumbado en el sofá jugando una partida a la videoconsola. Eso al menos es lo que Mello pensó al verlo, aunque al fijarse bien, se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, se podría decir que la máquina jugaba sola porque Matt se había quedado dormido con ella entre las manos. Con gesto culpable, Mello imaginó que el chico debía estar bastante cansado. Si miraba a su alrededor el cambio era más que evidente y era obvio que Matt se había esforzado mucho. Aún quedaban algunas cajas por ordenar, pero el piso, sin estar perfecto, se veía en unas condiciones higiénicas bastante aceptables para vivir en él. Cogió la videoconsola y la apagó sin que Matt llegara a despertarse. Recogió algunas mantas y se las extendió encima para que no pasara frío. Mello también se fue a dormir. Si él estaba muy cansado, podía imaginar cómo debía estar el pobre Matt.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Odio estas escaleras. ¡Las odio! ¿Tú sabes las veces que las tuve que subir ayer? Entre la mudanza y todo lo demás, por lo menos treinta veces. Vamos, como no adelgace después de esto me pego un tiro, porque vaya, es infinitamente peor que dar vueltas a la manzana.- protestó Matt al día siguiente.

- Es un fastidio.-confirmó Mello, a quien tampoco le hacía gracia tener que subir escaleras.- Pero tiene algo bueno. Ahora al menos no tenemos que levantarnos a las seis de la mañana para salir a correr.

- Bueno, eso sí. Pero no sé yo si compensa, ¿eh?

- Me voy ya. ¿Dónde guardaste mis chocolates?- preguntó Mello, quien todas las mañanas se llevaba varias tabletas para aprovisionarse.

- Estarán en una bolsa en la cocina.

Mello rebuscó entre las bolsas. Había muchas así que empezó a sacarlas en busca de la que contuviera las tabletas de chocolate. Una de ellas, que contenía productos de limpieza, se cayó haciendo que un papelito volara hasta el suelo. Mello lo cogió para tirarlo a la basura y se fijó en algo raro que había en él. Con tinta de bolígrafo, que nada tenía que ver con las tintas usadas para imprimir las facturas, había un nombre de chica y un número de teléfono al lado.

No sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero el papel comenzó a arrugarse entre sus dedos, acompañado de un sentimiento parecido a la decepción, tal vez más similar a sentirse traicionado. ¿Quién coño era aquella tía y por qué su teléfono estaba apuntado allí?

Dio al fin con el chocolate y, tal cual, se marchó sin despedirse cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Matt no se había percatado de que Mello había descubierto el papel, ya que había vuelto a meterlo en la bolsa, tampoco asoció el portazo de Mello y su marcha sin despedirse con nada en particular. Simplemente pensó que tenía prisa. Sin embargo, cuando Mello volvió, notó que estaba muy raro. A veces Mello era borde con él, pero esa vez su tono de voz le hacía sospechar que estaba enfadado por algo.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No me pasa nada.- gruñó Mello sin mirarle.

- ¿De verdad?, ¿no será que te ocurre algo conmigo?

- No me ocurre nada con nadie.

- Pues parece que estuvieras enfadado conmigo. Estás muy raro. Que yo sepa no he hecho nada malo, pero si te he molestado en algo, lo siento.- se disculpó Matt, quien por alguna razón sospechaba que el humor de Mello tenía alguna relación con él.

- ¿Te lo has pasado bien hoy?

- ¿Cómo?- el tono de voz de Matt tornándose preocupado.- ¿Lo dices de coña? Pues claro que me lo he pasado bien, no ves el fiestón que he tenido montado. ¡No te jode!- dijo Matt, esta vez con tono claramente irónico.

- ¿Has salido a la calle?

- ¿Eh?- Matt le miró y se dio cuenta de que Mello no lo estaba mirando, tenía la mirada fija en algún punto indefinido mientras mordía su chocolate con aire ausente.- Salí a comprar tabaco, nada más.

- ¿Sólo eso?

- Sólo eso. Joder, Mello, ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

- Pues entonces toca sesión de subir escaleras. Ya que no has hecho ejercicio en todo el día…- propuso Mello.

La frase podía parecer inocente, pero el tono de Mello no lo era. Matt frunció el entrecejo, sospechoso. No sabía por qué pero tenía la impresión de que esa sesión de subir escaleras se trataba de algún tipo de represalia. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y salió detrás de Mello al pasillo. El procedimiento era fácil. Matt bajaba y subía escaleras mientras Mello lo vigilaba en todo el recorrido gracias al hueco que había en medio y que conectaba las plantas. No había lugar a ninguna clase de posible escaqueo. Si Matt se paraba en algún momento, Mello lo vería.

Resignado y sin saber por qué Mello estaba así con él, Matt bajó a toda prisa y comenzó a subir. Había subido ya varias veces cuando la voz de Mello le gritó desde el séptimo piso que debía hacerlo más rápido. Matt obedeció, aunque subir más rápido implicaba más cansancio. Apenas podía ya con su cuerpo después de subir varios pisos. Logró alcanzar el séptimo.

- ¿Es suficiente?- dijo Matt, jadeando.

- ¿Suficiente? No, tienes que hacerlo más rápido.

Bajó y volvió a subir, así un par de veces. Lo que en principio le llevaría unos minutos ya empezaba a hacérsele eterno. Por mucho que Mello repitiera una y otra vez "más rápido, más rápido" su cuerpo era incapaz de hacerlo, es más, era incapaz de subir otro maldito escalón.

- ¡No puedo más!- gritó Matt desde el tercer piso.

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que más rápido!

- Pues baja y hazlo tú si tienes cojones.- protestó Matt, sentándose en el escalón a modo de queja.

- Baja todo de nuevo y vuelve a empezar.- ordenó Mello.

Matt gruñó. Al menos todavía era capaz de bajar ya que el esfuerzo era mucho menor. Iba haciéndolo rápido, al ritmo marcado por las insistentes palabras de Mello cuando pisó mal el borde de uno de los escalones y resbaló.

- AHHHHHHHHH.- gritó Matt rodando escaleras abajo.

Mello, en lugar de regodearse en la desgracia de su amigo, dejó todo su mal humor a un lado y bajó con rapidez a ayudarle. La caída había sido bastante aparatosa, podía haberse hecho daño.

- Ayyyyyy. Ya pensé que ibas a dejar que muriera aquí.- dijo Matt al ver llegar a Mello corriendo con aire preocupado.

- ¿Estás bien?- dijo Mello, tendiendo su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

- No mucho, la verdad.- dijo Matt. Cogió la mano de Mello para levantarse, pero no pudo. Le dolía horrores apoyar el pie en el suelo.- ¡AY! ¡ME DUELE!- exclamó, perdiendo el equilibrio y teniendo que ser sujetado por Mello.

Volvió a sentarse en el escalón. Miraba, aprensivo, cómo Mello le quitaba la bota y empezaba a verse un tobillo realmente inflamado.

- Uhh, eso no tiene buena pinta, ¿verdad?- dijo Matt.

- No, no la tiene. Será mejor que lo vea un médico.- sugirió Mello.

Matt intentó ponerse en pie de nuevo, pero no podía.

- Así no puedo ir a ningún sitio. ¿Y si me llevas en brazos?- propuso el castaño, sabiendo de antemano que era una idea absurda. La mirada recriminatoria de Mello se lo confirmó.

- Como si pudiera cargar contigo mucho rato. Pesas más que yo.

- Es verdad… Había olvidado que soy un puto gordo grasiento.- murmuró Matt, dolido.- Apuesto a que a Near lo llevarías fácil, con lo canijo que es, seguro que lo llevarías a caballito si te lo pidiera.

Mello no pretendía ni responder a tal insinuación sin sentido, pero lo hizo.

- Dudo mucho que Near se caiga. Vive en el suelo, ¿recuerdas?

- Jejejeje. Admito que esa ha sido buena, Mello.- rió Matt, poniéndose en pie con la ayuda de su amigo, que lo sostenía por los hombros de forma que pudiera bajar las escaleras sin tener que apoyar el pie herido.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

En la sede del SPK, Near había tomado toda la caja de antihistamínicos sin ningún resultado. Acababa de estornudar otra vez y le volvían a pitar los oídos. Estaba sentado sobre la nueva moqueta, rodeado de juguetes que se entremezclaban con innumerables pañuelos de papel usados. Había perdido la cuenta de los paquetes que había gastado ya, de hecho, acababa de sacar el último pañuelo que quedaba, haciendo una bola con el envoltorio de plástico y tirándolo al suelo.

- Necesito más Kleenex.- dijo Near, después de sonarse la nariz.

- Me parece que no quedan más.- dijo Gevanni.

- Pues ve a comprar más y de paso llama a un médico para que venga a verme. Tampoco los antihistamínicos me hacen efecto.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

**Muajaja! ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado! Ahora algunos comentarios:**

**Lo de los maniquíes rotos, bueno, lo metí porque en una de las escenas finales del manga, aparece Mello rodeado de maniquíes rotos y me quedé pensando "¿Pero dónde está este tío?" soy consciente de que no tiene mucho que ver aquí, porque aquella escena transcurría mientras estaban en Japón y se supone q este fic ocurre mientras aún están en Estados Unidos, pero bueno, me hizo gracia ese gusto de Mello por los sitios raros y por eso metí ese detalle (además de q luego será útil q haya por ahí cosas del antiguo inquilino).**

**Pobre Matt XDD, ¿verdad que sí? Jujuju. A partir de aquí el fic se vuelve bastante Crack! XD, porque ¿cómo va a adelgazar Matt si no se puede levantar de la silla? Ya veréis la ocurrencia que tiene en el siguiente cap XD. Espero que os haya gustado el ataque de celos de Mello, jijiji. Supongo que está claro q Mello hace a Matt subir y bajar escaleras por culpa del teléfono que vio apuntado en la factura.**

**Y Near… pobretico mío. ¡Vente a mi casa, que yo tengo muchos kleenex! ¡yo te cuido! XDD. Es que… I'm in love with Near, lo admito blushes y estoy muy obsesionada con él blushes again Me lo imagino ahí haciendo castillitos de pañuelos de papel usados jejeje, qué mono. También me gusta el cómo puede resultar gracioso manteniendo la personalidad que tiene en realidad. Me gusta mucho el Near mandón XD haciendo de jefe mientras juega con sus cosas, so cute!**

**Ah, aprovecho para hacerme autopublicidad jeje. Si alguien está interesado en las historias de Mello y Near, sugiero q se pase por mi fic "Blanco y Negro"que son una colección de one shot sobre ellos. Aún he subido sólo dos pero tengo como 7 o así escritas, y la verdad, estoy muy orgullosa de cómo me están quedando. **

**En el próximo cap veremos qué ingeniarán para que Matt haga ejercicio, y… ¿qué le dirá el médico a Near? ¿llegará algún día a descubrir el origen de sus estornudos y pitido de oídos? XD. **

**Lo dicho, q espero vuestros comentarios, please, q me hacen muy muy muy feliz, y siento no poder responder a los reviews sin firmar y sin mail, pero lo agradezco igualmente.**

**Nos vemos pronto! ¡Sed buenos conmigo!**

**Besitos**

**Ak**


	5. Teletienda

**¡Holas!**

**¡Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo! Oh, estoy súper feliz de ver todos vuestros reviews, nunca pensé que este fic tendría tanto éxito XD, me hacéis muy feliz .**

**Después del capítulo anterior, en el cual el pobre Matt sufrió un accidente por las escaleras debido a los celos de Mello, en este podréis imaginar que tendrán que agudizar el ingenio aún más viendo que la movilidad de Matt está más limitada XD. **

**Advertencias: este capítulo contiene escenas ****SUBIDAS DE TONO**** XD, aparte del habitual lenguaje vulgar (del que Matt hace gala en una de las frases del final, pero es que no me lo imaginaba diciéndolo de otra manera XD). Eso sí, aunque contenga escenas subidas de tono, no creo que sea necesario el rating M, no creo que sea demasiado explícito y bueno, teniendo en cuenta que todo está tratado con humor, creo que eso le quita cualquier seriedad XD. De todas formas, espero vuestros comentarios, si alguien cree que debería cambiar el rating a "M" pues que me lo diga ;-D Ah, por cierto, si alguien todavía no se ha enterado, esto es un fic YAOI, así que si alguien se molesta por leer relaciones hombrexhombre, pues que no siga leyendo. **

**Sin más, os dejo el capítulo jiji.**

Capítulo 5: Teletienda.

Matt había tenido suerte. No tenía ningún hueso roto. Aparte de los molestos moratones lo único grave era que se había torcido el tobillo. Tenía el pie vendado y puesto en alto sobre la mesa. El médico le había dicho que manteniendo el vendaje firme y guardando reposo en unos días estaría recuperado.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta que desde que decidiste lo de que hiciera ejercicio no han hecho nada más que pasarnos desgracias? Eres gafe, Mello.- dijo Matt.

Mello lo miró de reojo. Matt no estaba equivocado, pero jamás le daría la razón.

- Primero se te estropea la moto, luego tenemos que mudarnos por no poder pagar el alquiler y ahora me caigo por las escaleras y me tuerzo el tobillo. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? Me da pánico pensarlo.

- No será nada porque vas a tener que estar aquí sentado varios días. En ese tiempo eres capaz de recuperar el peso que has perdido. Todo lo anterior no servirá de nada y habrá que partir de cero otra vez.

- Oh, no. No puedo permitirlo.- dijo Matt, aunque la idea de estar varios días inmovilizado le resultaba atractiva, no podía dejar que todo su esfuerzo fuera en vano.

- ¿Tienes alguna solución? Porque yo no encuentro ninguna.

- Así todavía puedo hacer abdominales, por ejemplo.- dijo Matt, tumbándose en el sofá e intentando levantarse sin mover las piernas. No lo hizo con mucha agilidad.- Bueno, creo que podría hacerlo, ahora mismo no estoy inspirado.

- Mejor déjalo. Lo que faltaba era que ahora te diera una contractura en la espalda y ya sería el colmo.

- Cierto. Esa podría ser una de las desgracias que están por venir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez más solo en el apartamento, Matt miraba aburrido el monitor. Sus posibilidades de distracción eran limitadas, puesto que no debía moverse demasiado, así que lo único que podía hacer era vigilar a Mogi y Misa, ver la televisión, jugar a la videoconsola o leer algo.

Para variar, Mogi y Misa no hacían nada interesante. Nuevamente, la chica leía una revista femenina, parecía ser bastante aficionada a ellas. No tenía nada para leer y la videoconsola estaba cargando la batería, así que la única alternativa de entretenimiento recaía en ver la televisión. Se dedicó a pasar canales de forma mecánica. Nada le llamaba la atención. A aquellas horas de la mañana lo único que daban en la mayoría de las cadenas eran aburridos programas destinados a las amas de casa, secciones de noticias del corazón y de cocina intercalados con anuncios de compañías que ofrecían créditos rápidos y publirreportajes con demostraciones sobre extraños aparatos domésticos.

- Eso de los créditos podría estar bien, si tan mal estamos de dinero… Un momento, Matt, olvida eso ahora mismo, ¿no te estás dado cuenta de que estás cayendo en la trampa? Luego te cobran una pasta de intereses.- se decía así mismo.- Oh, esa aspiradora mola, y ese aparato para rallar cosas…

En cuanto vio el siguiente anuncio, supo que era lo que necesitaba, olvidando al instante todo lo demás. Alargó la mano para coger el móvil y llamar al número que aparecía en pantalla cuando oyó el sonido del teléfono.

Y no era el suyo.

Miró hacia el lugar del que provenía el sonido y se dio cuenta de que Mello había olvidado allí su móvil. Coger la llamada era lo más lógico, ¿no? Se arrastró hacia el teléfono y vio, con cierto desagrado, el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla: "Near"

Si antes había dudado en si coger o no la llamada, ahora lo tenía bien claro.

- Como se me ponga a decir guarradas y a jadear le cuelgo. Soy capaz de hablar con él por teléfono pero no mantener una conversación erótica haciéndome pasar por Mello.- dijo Matt antes de responder.- ¿Diga?

- ¿Mello?

El teléfono tembló en la mano de Matt. Si sus oídos no le engañaban, aquella voz no era de Near, sino de una mujer.

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Mello?- la voz femenina tardó un poco en responder, un poco confundida.

- ¿Te has hecho una operación de cambio de sexo o qué?- preguntó Matt.

- Tú no eres Mello, ¿quién eres?

- Y tú no eres Near, ¿quién eres?

La llamada fue colgada por el supuesto Near. Matt arrojó el móvil al sofá, como si le quemara su contacto. ¿Quién demonios era aquella tía? Dudando, volvió a recogerlo para comprobar algo. Para decepción suya, en la entrada de llamadas recibidas, salvo un par de su propio móvil, todas eran de "Near". Igual ocurría en la entrada de llamadas realizadas.

Llegó rápidamente a una terrible conclusión. Mello se veía con una mujer cuyo móvil tenía enmascarado bajo el nombre de Near para que no fuera sospechoso.

- ¡MELLO! ¡ERES UN CABRÓN!- gritó aunque nadie lo escuchara.- ¿Por qué me has hecho creer durante todo este tiempo que te gustaban los tíos?

En un ataque de locura repentina, Matt cogió el móvil y llamó al teléfono del anuncio.

- ¿Teletienda? Ah, quiero encargar el artículo 46734. Sí… Lo necesito muy urgente, hoy mismo si es posible. Ah… ¿Que por envío express lleva recargo? Bueno, no importa, lo pagaré pero lo necesito hoy. Bien… ¿Mis datos? Vale…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mello regresó antes de lo habitual. Necesitaba contactar con Near, pero se había dado cuenta de que se había dejado olvidado en casa el móvil. Como no se sabía el número de memoria, no tuvo más remedio que volver a por él.

Entró dispuesto a coger el teléfono y volver a marcharse. Pero de repente, se quedó parado a pocos pasos de la entrada. Desde su posición podía ver uno de los brazos del sofá y el codo de Matt apoyado sobre él. Eso no era lo raro. Lo raro era el sospechoso movimiento que estaba haciendo el brazo de su amigo.

No sabía qué hacer. Y tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones. Por lo pronto, no podía irse como si nada sin recoger el teléfono ya que tenía que hablar con Near urgentemente. La opción más sensata era la de hacer ruido, haciendo notar su presencia, y dejar a Matt tiempo suficiente para dejar de hacer aquello que estuviera haciendo. La otra opción era… mejor no lo pensaba.

- ¿Matt? Soy yo, Mello.- anunció, sabiendo que aquello iba a sonar un poco extraño. Normalmente entraba y punto, sin advertir nada.

Pero Matt no respondía, ni tampoco cesaba el movimiento de su brazo.

"_Mierda…- _pensó Mello_.- ¿Y si salgo y vuelvo a entrar llamando al timbre antes? Y si luego cierro la puerta de un portazo creo que es suficiente ruido para que Matt se entere que estoy aquí."_

Hizo lo planeado. Pero Matt seguía a lo suyo, por lo que intuía. La frente de Mello empezó a cubrirse de sudor.

"_Joder…¡JODER! Está escuchando el MP3, por eso no me oye. ¿Qué coño hago yo ahora?"- _pensó Mello, desesperado_.- Cuanto más tiempo pase, más embarazoso va a ser, puedo pillarlo en plena… No puedo entrar y verle así. Se moriría de vergüenza, ¡y yo también! Y es que tampoco puedo hacer como que no lo veo… Dios qué mal, ¡qué vergüenza! No me queda otra que entrar, mierda. Lo voy a ver… Voy a verle mientras hace…eso. Voy a vérsela a Matt...- _avanzó un par de pasos y volvió a pararse_.- No puedo parar de pensarlo.- _otro par de pasos_.- No puedo parar de… ¡Oh, no!, pero Mello ¿qué coño haces?- _preguntó a sí mismo mirándose la entrepierna con cara de querer cortarse aquel apéndice traidor. Su pantalón empezaba a abultarse y la erección era evidente a simple vista. La combinación del sudor frío rodando por sus mejillas incandescentes era una sensación muy extraña._- Lo haré rápido. Entro, cojo el móvil y ni digo nada, salgo corriendo. Sí, es la solución._

Mello entró corriendo. Matt se sobresaltó al verle y se quitó los auriculares. Mello se dio cuenta de que correr con los ojos cerrados no era una buena idea cuando tropezó con algo y estuvo a punto de caerse. No tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos. El maldito cable del portátil siempre por medio fastidiando. Escuchó a Matt reírse.

- Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja ¿pero qué haces corriendo con los ojos cerrados?, ¿añoras los juegos de tu infancia?

Mello lo miró, sintiéndose totalmente ridículo. Matt no había estado, ni estaba haciendo nada comprometedor. El movimiento de su brazo se debía a una especie de faja que llevaba puesta en la cintura. Recordaba haber visto algo así en la televisión. Supuestamente aquella cosa tonificaba los músculos mandando descargas y vibrando, por ello, todo el cuerpo de Matt vibraba, incluido su brazo, apoyado sobre el sofá.

No dijo nada. Manteniéndose un poco encorvado, para así evitar que Matt notara su excitación, se dedicó a observar a su alrededor tratando de localizar el móvil.

Pensó que no era su día de suerte. El móvil estaba precisamente al lado de Matt.

- Lánzame el móvil.

Matt se quedó extrañado. Mello estaba actuando muy raro.

- Cógelo tú, si te lo tiro y se cae y se rompe luego me echarás las culpas a mí.

- ¡¡LAN-ZA-ME EL MÓ-VIL!!- exclamó Mello, marcando claramente las palabras.

Matt cogió el móvil para lanzárselo, pero cayó en la cuenta de algo. En su lugar, le devolvió una mirada furiosa de ojos entrecerrados.

- No. No te voy a dar el móvil para que llames a tu novia.- dijo en tono despectivo.

- ¡Necesito hablar con Near!

- Sí, sí… Near… ¿Tiene buenas tetas Near?

- ¿Pero qué dices? Lo tuyo ya es preocupante. Dame el puto móvil, joder.- dijo con tono amenazador.

- No.

- Quiero irme de aquí, dámelo.- dijo Mello, y viendo que Matt no tenía ninguna intención de devolverle el móvil, no tuvo más remedio que acercarse para cogerlo.

Hábilmente, Matt puso el aparato fuera de su alcance, motivo por el cual Mello se cayó sobre él. Los ojos de Matt se abrieron más de lo habitual.

- Mello…¿eso de ahí es…?- dijo señalando su pierna, contra la que rozaba la entrepierna de Mello.

El rubio tragó saliva e intentó evitar tener que responder la pregunta.

- ¡Eres un guarro, Mello! ¿Estabas empalmado sólo con la idea de hablar con la tía esa por teléfono?

- ¿Qué tía?, ¿desde cuando te ha dado la paranoia con que Near es una tía?

- ¿Quieres que llame y hable con ella?- dijo Matt señalando el teléfono de Mello.

- Oh, no… Matt. Eres imbécil.- murmuró Mello, intuyendo a lo que se refería.

- Tú también. ¿Te parece bonito haberme hecho creer todo este tiempo que no te gustaban las tías cuando siempre has sabido perfectamente lo que yo siento por ti?- le reprochó Matt. En seguida se arrepintió de aquel ataque de sinceridad.- Olvida lo que he dicho.

Se sentía estúpido. Se había declarado abiertamente a Mello, sabiendo que no iba a ser correspondido. Estaba seguro de que aquella había sido la declaración más inoportuna, ridícula y menos romántica de la historia.

Cuando sintió los labios de Mello sobre los suyos pensó que quizás Mello no había opinado lo mismo al respecto. Aquel podía no ser el beso más romántico de la historia, pero desde luego, para él, era el más oportuno y esperado de su vida.

Besar a Mello era lo que siempre había soñado, y admitía que el beso estaba siendo mucho mejor de lo que había llegado a imaginar. La excitación de Mello, cada vez más intensa, rozando contra su pierna tenía mucho que ver. Jamás habría esperado obtener las dos cosas de una vez. Evidentemente, esa sensación estaba empezando a hacerle sentir excitado también. No era el momento para sentir vergüenza e intentar evitar que Mello lo descubriera. No, desde luego esa no era la mejor actitud. Estaba seguro de que Mello lo entendería, es más, debía asegurarse de que se diera cuenta de que su cuerpo también estaba respondiendo. Debía aprovechar el momento, después de todo, había sido Mello quién había empezado a besarle, ¿no?

Aunque por mucho que pusiera empeño en disfrutar de todo, había algo que se lo estaba poniendo complicado. Aquel maldito cinturón que había comprado en la Teletienda no le dejaba concentrarse apropiadamente con sus vibraciones.

- Mello…- murmuró, separándose de él muy a su pesar.

Mello lo miró, sonriendo levemente, observando con diversión la piel ruborizada de Matt. Creyó que, con su nombre salido de aquel murmullo, Matt le estaba exigiendo una explicación.

- Quería hacerte ver que estabas equivocado.- dijo Mello.

Matt se quedó un poco aturdido, lo que él en realidad quería decir era que… Mello había malinterpretado la turbación de su amigo.

- Esa tía de la que hablas... Near no tiene móvil propio, ella es el contacto al que hay que llamar para poder hablar con él. Es una de los miembros de la SPK.

Aunque Matt no hubiera preguntado directamente por ese asunto, suspiró bastante aliviado por la aclaración.

- No me gustan las tías, Matt. No te he estado mintiendo.- confirmó Mello.

- Ah, entonces debo suponer que te empalmaste por pensar que hablarías con Near.- dijo Matt con gesto enfurruñado.

Mello suspiró también, aunque no por alivio sino por desesperación.

- ¡No tiene nada que ver con Near! Fue por ti, ¿vale?

- ¿Por mí?- preguntó Matt con los ojos muy abiertos.- Pero si tú nunca…

- ¡Eso mismo estoy tratando de explicarte! Siempre sacas el tema de Near sin dejarme acabar.- Mello tomó aire, preparado para la confesión.- Entiendo que te hayas sentido confundido, nunca antes he hecho caso a tus insinuaciones pero… admito que me sentí muy celoso cuando vi el teléfono de esa chica… Empecé a darme cuenta de que…

- Un momento. ¿Qué chica?- preguntó Matt, sintiéndose un poco perdido.

- No me acuerdo bien del nombre. ¿Puede ser una tal…?- Mello dijo un nombre parecido al que estaba apuntado en la factura de la tienda pero sin ser el correcto.

- No conozco a nadie que se llame así.- respondió Matt sin entender nada.- ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

- ¡Bueno, como se llame! ¡El teléfono que estaba apuntado en la factura!

- Ahhh.- dijo Matt, captando la dirección en la que iba Mello.- Para que veas lo interesado que estaba, que ni me acordaba de ella. Fui tantas veces a la tienda que la chica se creyó que ligaba con ella y me apuntó el teléfono. No tenía ninguna intención de llamarla.

- ¿Ah, no? Bueno…- murmuró Mello, sintiéndose un poco ridículo.- La cuestión es que creo que a partir de eso empecé a darme cuenta de que… Y hoy… Yo pensaba que tú estabas…Me excité sólo de imaginarlo…

- ¿EH? Un momento, no entiendo nada. ¿Qué pensabas que yo estaba haciendo?

- Esto…- Mello rodó los ojos sin mirarle directamente.- Pensé que estabas… ¡Joder! ¿cómo iba yo a pensar que te habías comprado el chisme ese?- dijo Mello señalando el cinturón.- Lo único que veía era que hacías unos movimientos muy raros con el brazo…

Matt estalló en una carcajada.

- Ay que me meooooo.- al ver que Mello no lo encontraba gracioso decidió ponerse un poco más serio.- Pedí este aparato porque es la única manera de ponerme en forma mientras esté con el pie vendado. Después de hablar con la tipa esa amiguita de Near me dio tal rabia que lo pedí urgente. Era adelgazar cuanto antes o perder la batalla.

- ¿Se puede saber cuanto te ha costado la broma?

- No te preocupes, lo he pagado en carnes.- guiñó Matt, pero al ver la cara asesina de su amigo, se apresuró a aclarar.- Es broma, ¿eh? Me ha costado barato. Pero no me cambies el tema… Estábamos hablando de lo que tú creías que yo estaba haciendo…

Mello volvió a sentirse incómodo. Era mucho menos embarazoso besar a Matt y hacerle callar que tener que explicar cosas como aquella.

- No eres idiota, sabes perfectamente lo que yo creía que estabas haciendo.

- Puedo imaginarlo, pero lo gracioso es que eso te excitó…- dijo Matt rozando con su mano la entrepierna de Mello, provocándole así un estremecimiento.- Si te gusta… puedo hacerlo si quieres…

Mello tragó saliva al ver que Matt se desabrochaba el pantalón.

- Lo que yo, en realidad, quería decir al principio de todo esto era que… Si por fin vamos a follar, mejor me quito el cinturón este ¿no? Es que no me deja concentrarme y no quiero estorbos que me impidan hacerlo bien. Las comparaciones son odiosas y como Near siempre es tan bueno en todo…

Mello podría haber discutido todas y cada una de las frases. Empezando por aquella en la que Matt suponía que iban a hacerlo. No había sido esa su intención al besarle pero ahora que Matt lo decía… Estaban ya demasiado excitados como para poder dar marcha atrás. Sobre todo ahora que veía cómo Matt comenzaba a tocarse su propia erección, haciéndole ver que todo lo que había pensado al entrar en el apartamento había estado equivocado. No era algo en absoluto aterrador sino que estaba haciéndole sentir cada vez más acalorado.

Mello se comenzaba a desabrochar el pantalón cuando el móvil volvió a sonar. Sin darle opción a Matt a decir nada, cogió el móvil y cortó la llamada. Después se inclinó sobre él, besándolo, apartando la mano de Matt para sustituirla por la suya propia…

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Near encadenaba un estornudo tras otro, sin saber ya qué hacer.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?- preguntó el comandante Rester.

- Que no tengo nada. ¿Puedes creer que haya gente tan incompetente?- protestó Near, su nariz de un tono rojo constante.- Y lo peor es que me ha recomendado que recurra a la medicina tradicional.

Near les pasó un papel donde el médico había apuntado el teléfono de otro profesional, recomendado por él para el caso de Near.

- Llámalo y dile que venga a verme.- dijo Near, resignado.

Rester lo miró con incredulidad. Desde luego Near estaba desesperado. Jamás habría pensado que una persona racional como él terminara acudiendo a los servicios de una especie de curandero.

En ese momento, Halle Lidner entró en la sala.

- Es imposible contactar con Mello. Me temo que o le han robado el móvil o lo ha perdido. Antes me contestó una persona muy extraña y después he llamado varias veces y me han cortado la llamada sin contestar.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

**¿Qué tal? XD espero que bien y que nadie haya salido traumatizado XD, yo me divertí mucho imaginando la escena XD. En un principio pensé que tal vez habría sido todo un poco precipitado, pero la escena general del capítulo daba pie a eso, además de que me venía bien liarlos para los siguientes capítulos, tampoco quería que fuera un fic muy largo, por lo que tampoco era la idea desarrollar mucho la relación entre Mello y Matt.**

**Sobre Near… XD, dios XD ahora ya llama a curanderos XD, el pobre está muy mal XD. Las apariciones de Near en los dos siguientes capítulos son mis favoritas jijiji. Por cierto, que sólo quedan dos capítulos.**

**Ah, jeje, seguro que todo el mundo ha visto alguna vez en la tv algún chisme como el que se compró Matt. Hay muchos, y con nombres distintos, pero supongo que todo el mundo sabe lo que es.**

**Y bueno, pues lo dicho, que espero que os haya gustado, que no me tiréis tomates (que duelen! Aunque parezca que no) que no apuntéis mi nombre en vuestra Death Note etc… ¡Espero vuestros comentarios más que nunca! (Sips, tengo miedo de que no haya gustado el cap T.T)**

**¡Besitos!**

**Ak**


	6. Operación bikini

**¡Holas!**

**Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo, el penúltimo TT qué penica me da TT pero bueno, este fic no iba a ser eterno… Aquí aparece la idea de la que surgió el fic XDDD (que quedará desarrollada en el último cap, pero vamos, que aquí entenderéis qué apareció por mi mente a la hora de empezar a escribir el fic) La idea en principio era para un one shot, pero acabé alargándola metiéndole los primeros capítulos porque me gustó inventar cosas para que Matt hiciera ejercicio XDD.**

**En principio este capítulo se iba a llamar "Seme-uke dilema" XDDD pero preferí ponerle el título del fic porque bueno, por algo el fic se llama así XDDD (y tiene relación con el capítulo). **

**Oh, adoro profundamente la aparición de Near en este capítulo love XDDD, además es más larga que en las anteriores .**

**En este capítulo no hay advertencias salvo las de siempre; vocabulario vulgar e insinuaciones. No hay escenas explícitas aunque se comenten y ocurran cosas un poco calentorras XDD. Ah, los datos que aquí aparecen son TOTALMENTE inventados por mí XDD, por favor, que nadie los tome como buenos XDD.**

**Ya comento más cosas al final.**

Capítulo 6: Operación bikini.

La noche había sido larga e intensa, por eso, cuando Matt se despertó ya era bien entrada la mañana. Pensó, algo decepcionado, que Mello ya se habría ido hace rato sin poder decirle nada, sin hablar sobre lo que había sucedido. Al final habían acabado tan cansados que se habían quedado dormidos sin oportunidad de hablar.

Entonces fue cuando notó que algo se movía a su lado y se dio cuenta de que Mello aún seguía allí. No sólo seguía allí, sino que estaba en su misma cama, mientras que la otra cama permanecía vacía. Matt no podía recordar muy bien cómo había llegado hasta allí. Se encontraba pensando en qué momento se habían trasladado a la cama¿la tercera vez¿la quinta?, cuando Mello se despertó y se dio la vuelta, poniéndose boca arriba.

- Mello…- susurró Matt, haciendo que sus dedos índice y corazón caminaran juguetonamente por su pecho a la vez que escondía un poco el rostro en la almohada, con aire tímido.

- Sí, Matt.

- Lo de ayer… me pregunto si…

Mello estaba preparado para casi cualquier pregunta. Cualquiera menos la que Matt terminó formulando.

- ¿Estuve mejor que Near?

Un bufido fue la respuesta. Mello apartó de un manotazo los dedos de Matt y se levantó realmente molesto.

- ¡En serio no puedo creer que seas tan… tan… gilipollas, Matt! Le quitas el encanto a cualquier cosa, joder. Pues mira, en la octava vez ya empezaste a hacerlo mejor que Near.

- ¿De verdad?

- No, pero como hasta que no escuches algo así no me vas a dejar en paz, pues me lo invento a ver si así te quedas tranquilo. No sé ya cómo decirte que entre Near y yo no hay nada.

Mello se puso en pie y comenzó a vestirse para marcharse. Había algo raro, algo que no iba del todo bien. Podía imaginar cómo se había sentido Matt hacía días. Tenía unas agujetas tremendas. Aunque por supuesto no pensaba decir nada. Avanzó un poco, y logró recomponerse al temblarle ligeramente las rodillas. No, por nada del mundo podía dejar que Matt se diera cuenta, aquello podía ser motivo de chiste durante muchos días.

Sin embargo, Matt estaba observándole. Mello había sido bastante habilidoso pero no lo suficiente como para que, alguien que recientemente había sufrido de agujetas, pasara por alto aquel temblor de rodillas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Matt volvía a estar solo en el apartamento y, de nuevo, estaba bastante aburrido. En el monitor, los vigilados tampoco hacían nada en especial. Tenía suerte de que no les hubiera dado por salir a la calle, porque bajar siete pisos y tratar de seguirles con un pie vendado habría sido una tarea bastante complicada.

Se pasó del sofá a una silla de escritorio que usaba para desplazarse gracias a las pequeñas ruedecitas y se acercó a donde se apilaban las cajas y los maniquíes rotos del anterior inquilino. Se puso a rebuscar en ellas en busca de algo interesante. No había nada llamativo, salvo una caja con revistas viejas. La recogió y se la llevó al sofá. Al menos así se mantendría entretenido durante un rato.

En seguida, una de las revistas captó su atención. Era la misma revista que solía leer Misa Amane sólo que un número antiguo. En la portada, como tema destacable, aparecía en grandes letras "Operación bikini" por lo que Matt imaginó que se trataba de un número veraniego de años atrás. Aunque ese y otros temas que solían tratar ese tipo de revistas para mujeres no le llamaba en absoluto la atención, decidió echarle un vistazo. No estaría de más investigarlo si la sospechosa de ser el segundo Kira era aficionada a esa revista en concreto.

Se puso la faja vibradora y se dispuso a leer un rato.

Aquello era un absoluto coñazo. Sólo cosas superfluas y triviales que nada tenían que ver con algo interesante que pudiera estar relacionado con alguien que podía ser un asesino de masas. Eso sí, al cabo de veinte páginas, Matt ya había aprendido a hacer una mascarilla hidratante casera para usar durante la noche, remedios también caseros para el cuidado del cabello en verano y a cómo aplicar adecuadamente el maquillaje de fiesta. Estaba a punto de cerrar la revista y tirarla cuando llegó al artículo estrella, el de la "Operación bikini". Y daba la casualidad de que, precisamente en ese momento, aquella información le venía bastante bien e incluso le interesaba.

Allí se exponían distintos trucos para ponerse en forma antes del verano y poder lucir una figura espléndida en bikini. Matt leyó con avidez, aunque los ejercicios que recomendaban le parecían una estupidez, sin embargo, una tabla explicativa le resultó bastante esclarecedora.

Ordenados de menor a mayor venían distintas actividades cotidianas y su equivalencia en calorías quemadas por hora de actividad. Según decían en la revista, era posible ponerse en forma sin recurrir a complicadas tablas de gimnasia. Matt leyó con interés. Si aquello era cierto podía incluso hacer el recuento de calorías quemadas en los últimos días. La tabla era bastante completa, empezando con las calorías quemadas en una hora durmiendo, que eran, obviamente, bastante pocas, pasando por una hora pasando la aspiradora, una hora de limpieza a fondo, de caminar a paso rápido, de footing, de subir escaleras hasta… "_una hora de sexo-379 kcal/hora. ¡También puedes ponerte en forma pasando un buen rato con tu chico!"_

Matt se quedó bastante sorprendido, sobre todo al descubrir que estaba en un puesto bastante avanzado de la tabla, mucho más que subir infames escaleras. Viendo aquello no le interesó seguir leyendo más. Miró sólo por curiosidad la última actividad de la tabla.

"_¿Una hora de natación intensiva? Bah, lo primero es que no tengo opción de ir a ninguna piscina y por muchas calorías que se quemen… a ver… equivaldría a tres horas teniendo sexo con Mello… Creo que no hay duda de que prefiero esto."_ Pensó Matt, impaciente porque Mello volviera y poder informarle de su increíble descubrimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Oh, mira, Mello!- exclamó Matt en cuanto oyó el crujir de la cerradura.

Mello suspiró en cuanto se dejó caer en el sofá. Había pasado un día de perros con aquellas malditas agujetas. El chico observó extrañado la revista que su amigo le tendía. Le miró con una ceja arqueada demostrando con ello sus dudas.

- ¿Esto?- sin duda había esperado que el entusiasmo de Matt se debiera a algo más productivo que una revista para mujeres.- Te estás convirtiendo en una maruja, Matt.

- No, lo interesante es esto de aquí.- dijo Matt, abriendo la revista por la página adecuada, aquella donde aparecía la tabla.- ¿Pero tú has visto bien esto¡379 calorías!

- Vaya, sí que es bastante.- murmuró Mello, también bastante sorprendido. Aunque ahora que sabía aquel dato era capaz de entender el por qué tenía todos sus músculos atormentados por las agujetas.- ¿Y a dónde quieres ir a parar con esto?

- Es obvio¿no?- dijo Matt, poniéndose de rodillas sobre el sofá e inclinándose sobre Mello.

La mano de Mello sobre su pecho trató de evitar el acercamiento.

- No me irás a decir que te duele la cabeza¿no?- preguntó Matt entrecerrando los ojos.

- Yo creo que la cabeza es lo único que…

- Venga, ya. No intentes engañarme.- rió Matt.- Tienes agujetas pero yo tengo la solución.

Se quitó la camiseta y recogió un bote de sirope de chocolate que comenzó a echar sobre su pecho. Resignado, Mello no pudo evitar relamerse, pensando que el maldito Matt era demasiado listo y aprendía demasiado rápido.

- El azúcar… ¿recuerdas?- dijo Matt.

- Sí, sí, lo recuerdo.- dijo Mello, empezando a hacer desaparecer el chocolate de la piel de su compañero.

Cuando hubo acabado, Matt se irguió para hacer que Mello quedara tumbado en el sofá.

- Creo que ayer cometimos un error de concepto.- dijo Matt.

- ¿Ah, sí? Yo creo que todo estuvo bien.

- No. El que tiene que hacer ejercicio aquí soy yo, por lo tanto…

Mello palideció. Sabía a lo que Matt se estaba refiriendo y… Esa idea no parecía agradarle demasiado.

- Por tu cara intuyo que nunca lo has hecho así…- dijo Matt.- Claro, Near es tan enclenque que es fácil de dominar… Además, su puntería siempre ha sido nefasta, así que puedo descartar la idea de un Near activo porque al final acabaría metiéndotela por el ombligo…

- ¡Matt!- se quejó Mello.- Si te interesa saber las preferencias de Near pregúntaselo a él, pero no me hables de eso ahora, me corta el rollo ¿sabes? De todas formas ya me habías cortado un poco el rollo con lo de antes…

- Pero no te preocupes, yo tampoco lo había hecho así hasta ayer. ¿Y has visto que me haya quejado?

Al final Mello accedió, no sin un gruñido de poco convencimiento.

- Mañana seré yo quien tenga agujetas…- susurró Matt al oído de Mello, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío.

- Como no me guste…- la frase quedó cortada por un jadeo, la mano de Matt internándose en su pantalón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de algunos días, Matt se recuperó por completo de su torcedura de tobillo y Mello decidió que era el momento de encontrar otra distracción para él. Matt le gustaba y también le gustaba tener sexo con él, lo único que pasaba era que, con la excusa de su tobillo y de que no podía hacer ejercicio de otra manera, llevaban unos días de actividad sexual demasiado intensa. No habría habido nada malo en ello si no fuera porque su rendimiento había bajado drásticamente a la hora de hacer su trabajo. Estaba cansado continuamente ya que apenas dormía y para colmo Near debía estar si no preocupado, bastante furioso. Llevaba días sin contactar con él. Llegó a pensar que Near tenía el don de la inoportunidad, siempre le llamaba cuando no podía contestar al teléfono… Tal vez no fuera eso, tal vez fuera que pasaba tanto tiempo ocupado con Matt que la probabilidad de llamarle en un momento comprometido era bastante alta.

Por eso Mello decidió hacer caso a la estúpida revista que Matt había encontrado. En un puesto bastante avanzado de la tabla, con 532 calorías/hora, Mello encontró la solución definitiva. Intuía que Matt ni había reparado en ello pues le había comentado que en cuanto descubrió las calorías que quemaba el sexo había perdido el interés en cualquier otra cosa. Mello nunca había oído hablar de aquello pero gracias a que venía una foto explicativa en la página de atrás, no le resultó difícil averiguar de qué se trataba.

"_Sí, esta es la solución definitiva."_ Pensó antes de marcharse. Ese día haría un alto en sus investigaciones para dedicarle un tiempo a averiguar algo sobre aquello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando regresó, anunció su llegada con entusiasmo.

- ¡MAAAAAATT¡TENGO ALGO PARA TIIIIIII!

La frase en sí ya sonaba sugerente, por lo que nada más oírla, Matt saltó del sofá como un resorte. Lo más llamativo era el tonillo cantarín de su voz, nada habitual en Mello.

- Oh, oh¿qué es¿qué es?- preguntó Matt, intrigado al ver que Mello escondía algo tras su espalda.

¿Qué sería aquello que Mello tenía para él y que, por el tono de su voz, parecía que iba a gustarle muchísimo? En seguida, los ojos de Matt se volvieron enormes y vidriosos. No podía creer que…

- Oh, Mello…- murmuró moviéndose a los lados para intentar descubrir lo que Mello tenía escondido. Y turbado por la emoción y casi a punto de echarse a llorar, añadió.- Jódete, Near, te he ganado.

La frase ya era típica, por lo que el temor de Mello no se centró en el motivo por el cual Matt había sacado a Near en la frase sino en qué demonios creía Matt que era lo que escondía.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás pensando?- preguntó Mello frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Bueno… ya sabes que diré que sí, no tienes por qué poner esa cara.- se disculpó Matt.

Mello decidió que era mejor acabar con todo aquel enigma cuanto antes. Matt cada día conseguía sorprenderle con algo y aquella frase que había soltado había sonado demasiado…peligrosa. Así que Mello le entregó por fin la caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

En el rostro de Matt se podía ver dibujado un halo de decepción.

- Vaya, esta caja es demasiado grande para ser un anillo de compromiso…- murmuró Matt, zarandeando la caja para así tratar de adivinar su contenido.- Por el tamaño… Como no sea un hula-hop de compromiso…

La cara de Mello parecía demostrar que Kira acababa de apuntar su nombre en la Death Note.

- ¡ÁBRELO!- gritó Mello, deseoso de acabar con aquel tema cuanto antes.

Matt rasgó el papel y descubrió al fin el misterio. Un poco enfurruñado dejó el regalo sobre el sofá.

- ¿Una Playstation 2?- bufó antes de volverse hacia Mello, quien en esos momentos sentía ganas de estrangularlo allí mismo.- ¡Esto es prehistórico, Mello! No estás al día… ¿No sabes que lo último en videoconsolas son la Playstation 3, la Wii y la XBOX?

- ¿No has oído el dicho ese de a caballo regalado no le mires el diente?- protestó Mello, sintiendo palpitar una vena en su sien.- Como siempre, si no hablaras antes de tiempo…

Entonces Matt descubrió el accesorio que había justo debajo de la caja de la videoconsola. Una alfombrilla con flechas dibujadas.

- ¡Ah, coño, ya lo pillo!- acto seguido vio también el estuche con el juego.- ¡El Dance Dance Revolution! Siempre he pensado que es un juego para frikis pero…

- ¿Y tú qué eres¿acaso no eres un friki?

- Yo no, por dios, Mello.- se excusó Matt, ofendido, haciendo un gesto de suficiencia.

Mello se tumbó en el sofá y abrió una tableta de chocolate. Estaba un poco desilusionado por el desenlace.

- Yo sólo pensé que te sería más divertido hacer ejercicio así.- explicó Mello.

- No, si me ha gustado, en serio.- dijo Matt, que comenzaba a sacar la videoconsola de la caja para conectarla al televisor.

- No hace falta que finjas.- murmuró Mello.- Y por si acaso se te vuelve a pasar por la cabeza… No pienso casarme ni contigo ni con nadie ni con Near tampoco.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

El curandero acababa de salir de la sede del SPK. El comandante Rester, Gevanni y Halle estaban intrigados por saber qué le habría dicho a Near. El chico salió de la habitación en seguida para reunirse de nuevo en la sala principal con sus compañeros. Esta vez se sentó sobre una silla, lanzó un par de dardos que no consiguieron dar en su objetivo, por mucho que lo intentara, su puntería siempre sería horrible. A pesar de eso, se le veía más taciturno de lo habitual.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntaron al unísono.

- No tiene ningún sentido… me creí lo de los shinigami porque Mello me lo dijo y no tengo motivos para desconfiar de él, pero esto…- murmuró Near para sí mismo. Sin mirar a los demás, respondió la pregunta, su mirada ausente.- Pues dice que se debe a que alguien está hablando mal de mí.

El rostro de los tres agentes se volvió incrédulo. Estaban a punto de echarse a reír, pero reírse de su jefe, por más que fuera un niño, no estaba bonito.

- Sé que es completamente absurdo, pero no está de más comprobarlo. Creo que está muy claro quién puede ser… Yo lo hago a menudo, así que no me extrañaría que él me llame de todo y se acuerde de mi madre constantemente. Halle, ponme con L.

La mujer marcó el número y le pasó el teléfono a Near. Light Yagami contestó la llamada.

- L, soy Near.- hubo un momento de silencio en el que Light comentaba algo con Near.- No, para lo que te he llamado es para decirte que… ¿QUIERES DEJAR DE…¡¡¡ATCHÍS¡¡AAAAATCHÍS!! Vale, no eres tú…- momento de silencio en el que Light habla.- No, no es eso, por supuesto que sigo pensando que tú eres Kira, lo que quiero decir es que… Bah, déjalo, no era nada importante.- Acabó antes de cortar la comunicación. Luego se volvió hacia sus compañeros.- Está claro que no es él. No estaba diciendo nada sobre mí cuando he estornudado. Así que sólo puede ser Mello. Halle, ponme con Mello.

La mujer llamó, pero otra vez, la llamada se cortó.

- Esto sigue igual, Near.- respondió la mujer.

- Bien… ¿sabes dónde vive Mello?

- No.

- Pues averígualo y compra el mejor móvil que haya en el mercado. Debo ir a verle y de paso llevarle un móvil nuevo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

**¿Qué tal? XDDDD, dios, me reí mucho con este capítulo XDDD, me encanta jejeje.**

**Espero que todo el mundo sepa cual es el juego que Mello le regala a Matt. Yo no lo tengo ni he jugado nunca (soy demasiado vergonzosa), creo que hay un juego parecido (sino el mismo) conocido como Pump it up, ah, y hasta donde yo sé, ese juego sólo está por ahora para la playstation 2, al menos yo no lo he visto para otra consolas. Esta fue la idea de la que surgió el fic "Mello le regala el videojuego del DDR a Matt para que haga ejercicio" ¿qué mejor forma que esa? XDDD. En el último cap veremos qué pasa XDDD.**

**Tengo un problema acerca de quien es el uke y quien es el seme en MelloxMatt. En la mayoría de los fics y doujinshis he visto siempre a Matt de seme, pero la verdad es que creo que me gusta más Mello de seme. Y ya que viene al caso… ya habéis visto mi explicación a por qué Near es uke XDD. Aparte de que la idea de seme-Near me perturba XDD (soy incapaz de imaginarlo xDDDD) es que claramente la mala puntería de Near ha sido sobradamente demostrada en Death Note. Y si alguien tiene tan mala puntería… no puede ser seme XDD. (Matt lo comenta bastante claramente en el fic XDDD "acabaría metiéndotela por el ombligo" por poco me muero de risa escribiendo esto XD)**

**Y ahora la escena de Near… la adoro XDDD. Está basada en una escena del manga, que es una de mis favoritas y que no me canso de releer (tomo 9 capítulo 79). La escena en que Mello le manda a Near a Mogi y éste, dudando de si podía ser L-Kira llama a Light para averiguar si es el que va a ir o está con los de la policía y coge y le dice "Perdón, me he equivocado" XDDDDDDDDD, dios, Near es el mejor!!**

**Jujujujujuju, como veréis, en el último capítulo por fin Near se encontrará con Mello XDDDD ¿Qué pasará? Muajaja.**

**Pos nada, me despido ya que la nota de autor va a ser más larga que el propio fic. Por si a alguien le interesa en mi bio está en "homepage" la dirección de mi LJ donde iré comentando cosicas de Death Note.**

**Ah, y por cierto, últimamente mi correo ha estado haciendo cosas raras y no me han llegado algunas cosas de las que me han mandado, así que si alguien mandó review y yo no lo he recibido, lo siento por no haber contestado, no ha sido mi culpa.**

**¡Besitos! Y espero vuestros comentarios.**

**Ak**


	7. Baila,baila,baila, pequeña langosta

**¡Holas!**

**Oh, ya está aquí el último capítulo TT. Espero que os guste, aunque admito que es un poco surrealista todo y acaba de forma extraña XDDDD. Pero bueno, esa era la idea de la que me surgió el fic.**

**Por fin veremos el tan esperado encuentro entre Near y Mello y Matt XDDD, muajajaja, ¡todos al refugio antiaéreo! XD.**

**Este capítulo no tiene advertencias especiales, vocabulario vulgar como siempre y poco más.**

**Creo que más o menos ya todo el mundo sabe qué es el Dance Dance Revolution, quién no lo sepa, que me lo diga y se lo explico, de todas formas sólo hace falta poner DDR en el youtube y se ve claramente de qué va el juego .**

**Por cierto, odio que ffnet me borre los signos de exclamación y de interrogación TT, si no aparecen como es debido, es q la página los borra, yo los escribo bien, lo juro por el fingerpuppet de Mello.**

**Y nada más, que muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, que me alegro mucho de que os haya gustado y que me hayáis hecho tan feliz con vuestros comentarios, y sobre todo, me alegro mucho de haberos hecho reír o.**

**Más comentarios al final del capítulo ;-D**

Capítulo 7: Baila, baila, baila, pequeña langosta.

Después de todo, tenía que admitir que no había sido una mala idea. Aunque él hubiera preferido el anillo de compromiso, incluso aceptado el hula-hop de compromiso. Aquel maldito juego era muy adictivo y lo mejor de todo era que Mello había acertado de pleno al conocer bien sus debilidades. Matt era de los que era capaz de dejar cualquier cosa por pasarse un nivel de un videojuego y el Dance Dance Revolution podía ser también incluido en la lista. Era, sin duda, una forma divertida de hacer ejercicio.

Mello le observaba desde el sofá. A él nunca le habían interesado especialmente los videojuegos. Cuando vivían en Wammy's House compartía alguna que otra partida con Matt, pero más que nada por matar el aburrimiento. No le gustaba nada perder y tal vez aquella era la única faceta en la que Matt lo superaba, así que evitaba en todo lo posible enfrentarse a él.

Y ahora que lo veía, ya de adulto, saltando sobre aquella alfombrilla al ritmo de la música, le hacía gracia. Matt había demostrado no ser amante del esfuerzo físico, incluso en su niñez, las clases de gimnasia le parecían un tormento, y ahora, de repente, sacaba a la luz aquella faceta desconocida. Era un don innato. A unos se les daba bien pintar, a otros las matemáticas y a Matt, jugar a los videojuegos, podría haber sacado una habilidad más útil, pero esas cosas no se pueden elegir.

Recordaba la imagen de Matt agarrándose a la pared sin poder correr más, mintiendo al hacer flexiones, haciendo una patética abdominal en el sofá y, sin embargo, ahora respondía a aquel juego con total facilidad. En la pantalla se sucedía la palabra "PERFECT" una tras otra, ya que Matt pisaba la flecha adecuada siempre en el momento oportuno, no importaba el ritmo acelerado de aquella música estridente, Matt incluso se permitía florituras como mover las caderas y el trasero, saltar dándose la vuelta y cruzar las piernas. Rara vez fallaba.

- ¡MIERDA ME HE EQUIVOCADO!- exclamó Matt, pausa que aprovechó para secarse el sudor de la frente y quitarse la camiseta.

Era incapaz de decir cuántas horas llevaba jugando a aquello, pero lo cierto era que tenía mucho calor. En seguida se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado. Giró la vista hacia Mello, que se apresuró a morder el chocolate.

- No disimules. ¿De qué te estás riendo?- inquirió Matt.

- No me estaba riendo, es sólo que me hace gracia verte. No puedo creer que se te dé tan bien.

- Eh, ¿cómo osas dudar de un maestro como yo?- rió Matt.- Habría que verte a ti.

- Oh, no, yo no. Paso.

- Venga, Mello. Te juro que no me reiré si te equivocas, por supuesto te pondré la canción más fácil.

Mello lo miró con los ojos entornados.

- ¿Cómo que la canción más fácil?, ¿pero tú qué te crees?- exclamó Mello, ofendido.- No soy tan torpe como para que me tengas que poner la canción más fácil.

- Bueno, como tú quieras, pero te advierto que la canción más fácil no es tan fácil para alguien como tú que no está acostumbrado…- opinó Matt.

- ¿A qué no estoy acostumbrado? Siempre he sido mucho más ágil que tú, y si tú puedes hacerlo, que toda la vida has estado con el culo sentado…

- Bien, como quieras, yo te pongo el nivel que digas, luego no te quejes si no eres capaz de seguir el ritmo.- dijo Matt dejando libre el camino de Mello hacia la alfombrilla.

Al final acabó poniéndole una canción intermedia, ni de las más difíciles ni de las más fáciles. Y Mello se equivocó. Y, por supuesto, Matt se rió.

- Eso te pasa por engreído.

- No vale, era de prueba, estaba tomando contacto con el asunto.- se excusó Mello. Estaba claro que debía concentrarse más.

Increíblemente, y contra todo pronóstico, Mello lo hizo bien, aunque no consiguió superar la puntuación obtenida por Matt en esa misma prueba. Ahora entendía a Matt, aquello era muy adictivo. ¿O, tal vez, lo adictivo era querer sacar más puntuación que Matt?

- ¡Bien!- aplaudió Matt.- Pero ponle más gracia, tío. Mueve ese culito.

Mello volvió a intentarlo, esta vez, con la siguiente canción más difícil.

Al cabo de un par de días, no sólo habían llegado al último nivel, sino que además, habían comprado otra alfombrilla para poder jugar los dos por parejas. El último nivel todavía se les resistía un poco, no conseguían hacerlo perfecto, aunque Matt era el que llevaba mejor puntuación, cosa que picaba enormemente a Mello. En cambio, en las coreografías menos difíciles se habían coordinado de forma que incluso se cruzaban de alfombrillas en medio de la canción. Estaban hechos unos ases del baile.

- ¡JODER!, ¡CÓMO ODIO ESTA PUTA CANCIÓN!- protestó Matt, viendo que no conseguía hacerlo perfecto.

Hacía rato que se habían tenido que quitar la camiseta debido al calor y al sudor. Mello esperaba su turno cuando observó a Matt.

- Oye, Matt… ¿te has mirado últimamente al espejo?

- No.

Mello se acercó a él y pasó la mano por su cintura, sonriéndole y besándolo en el cuello.

- Has vuelto a estar como antes.

- ¡No me digas!- Matt bajó la vista hacia su barriga, que ya estaba lisa y perfecta de nuevo.- ¡Es cierto! Lo que pasa es que ahora tú…- el dedo de Matt recorrió el pecho de Mello.- Con tanto ejercicio últimamente estás volviendo a perder peso.

- Ya.- confirmó, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque añadió con mirada pícara.- Siempre me queda el aporte extra de calorías del sirope de chocolate.

- Cierto…- murmuró Matt, cogiendo la botella del suelo, siempre a mano, y que ya estaba a punto de gastarse.

En ese momento tan inoportuno, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- ¿Quién coño será ahora?- preguntó Mello, molesto por la interrupción.- ¿Has pedido pizza?

- No.- respondió Matt, con gesto de no tener ni idea de quién podía ser.- Bah, no abras, será alguien repartiendo propaganda o alguien que se habrá equivocado.

- ¿Propaganda a estas horas?- dudó Mello. El timbre volvió a sonar.- Será mejor que abra.

Near detestaba salir a la calle, pero no tenía otra opción. Después de todo no iba a hacer nada peligroso y nadie apenas tendría tiempo de verle. Sólo tenía que bajar al sótano del edificio y subirse en el coche y luego bajarse en la puerta de donde vivía Mello. Después de que Lidner estuviera varios días investigando, al fin había descubierto donde encontrarlo.

Fue bajarse del coche y pensar que jamás se le habría ocurrido que Mello pudiera vivir en un sitio tan ruinoso como aquel. Lo confirmó nada más entrar. Un edificio de aquella altura que no tenía ascensor era algo impensable, pero claro, el edificio tenía pinta de haber sido construido cuando todavía no se había descubierto el uso de la electricidad.

Subió el primer piso y al instante se sintió cansado. Miró sus calcetines blancos manchados por la suciedad del suelo.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Lidner al ver a Near jadear.

- Creo que será mejor que me lleves. Estoy cansado y me estoy ensuciando los calcetines.

La mujer estuvo a punto de dimitir. Antes de entrar en la SPK había sido una prestigiosa agente del CIA, ¡no tenía por qué aguantar los caprichos de aquel niñato consentido! Aunque finalmente accedió a regañadientes. Subió, con zapatos de tacón, los seis pisos restantes cargando a Near a caballito, pensando que pediría un aumento de sueldo después de eso. Todo fuera porque cuando atraparan a Kira su nombre se viera relacionado con el caso y compensado adecuadamente.

Una vez llegaron, dejó a Near en el suelo frente a la puerta donde se suponía que vivía Mello.

- Puedes esperarme abajo.- dijo Near, que no tocó al timbre hasta ver que Halle bajaba todas las escaleras.

Tras unos segundos esperando, por fin se abrió la puerta y apareció Mello. La cara del chico mostró una clara sorpresa por la inesperada visita. Algo en su reacción le hizo a Near pensar que, o bien no era un momento oportuno o Mello no se alegraba demasiado de verle allí.

Como siempre, las suposiciones de Near eran acertadas.

"_¡¿NEAR?! Mierda…¿Qué coño hace aquí?, ¿por qué ha salido?, ¿acaso ha ocurrido una catástrofe nuclear y no me he enterado? No sé qué querrá pero debo evitar que entre. Tengo que despacharlo cuanto antes. Fingiré que es alguien haciendo una encuesta o algo, como Matt se de cuenta de que es Near, para qué quiero más…"_- todo esto pensó Mello antes de hablar, intentando disimular su reacción con una sonrisa falsa.- Ah, Near, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Near miró a su alrededor con los ojos entornados y gesto de reprobación.

- ¿No había un sitio más cutre en toda la ciudad?

- ¿Y a ti qué más te da?- se defendió Mello.- ¿Qué quieres? Dudo mucho que hayas venido hasta aquí para criticar donde vivo.

- La verdad es que he venido por otra cosa.- dijo Near, que sin ser invitado, hizo el ademán de entrar.

Mello le obstaculizó el paso, cosa que llamó la atención de Near. El chico se movió a los lados tratando de mirar qué ocurría dentro del apartamento.

- ¿Estás intentando ocultarme algo?

- No, qué va.- dijo Mello sin sonar demasiado convincente.

Era evidente que la situación no se sostendría más por sí sola. Justo en ese momento, Matt habló.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó el castaño.

- No es nadie.- dijo Mello, tragando saliva sonoramente. Near normalmente no era una persona que diera miedo, pero la forma en que lo estaba mirando en ese momento…

- ¿Cómo que no es nadie?, ¿desde cuando hablas solo?- preguntó Matt, asomando la cabeza con curiosidad al final del pasillo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.- ¡¡NEAR??

Los de Near respondieron de la misma forma. Al principio no había asociado la voz, pero ahora que lo veía, estaba claro, era Matt. No habría tenido ningún problema con verle allí si no hubiera sido porque, primero, Mello no le había contado absolutamente nada de que estuviera siendo ayudado por Matt, y segundo, porque Mello había respondido que no era nadie. ¿Cómo que no era nadie? Matt le conocía perfectamente, ¿a qué venía todo aquel enredo?

- ¿¿MATT!!- exclamó Near igualmente. Luego se volvió hacia Mello exigiendo una explicación.- ¿Qué hace Matt aquí?

- ¡Eso mismo digo yo!- gritó Matt desde el interior del piso. Había agudizado el oído y había captado la pregunta de Near.- ¿Qué hace Near aquí?

Mello se estaba sintiendo acosado y no sabía qué hacer para dejar contentas a las dos partes.

En seguida Near captó la mirada de Matt sobre él. Aquella mirada le estaba traspasando, y él, sintiéndose atacado, se la devolvió sin saber muy bien a qué venía aquella reacción. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, el pasillo parecía surcado por rayos láser que iban desde los ojos de Matt hasta los oscuros ojos negros de Near.

- ¡YA BASTA!- gritó Mello, cogiendo a Near del hombro y haciendo que entrara en el piso, cerrando la puerta tras él.- ¡DEJÁOS DE NIÑERÍAS! A ver…Near, explícame para qué has venido.

Matt vio con horror cómo Near le entregaba una caja a Mello. Se apresuró a saltar sobre ellos para evitar el intercambio.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Matt aterrizando en el suelo con la caja en las manos.

Estaba claro que tanto Mello como Near le estaban observando con la cara a cuadros. Por el tamaño de la caja no tenía pinta de ser un anillo de compromiso, ni un hula-hop de compromiso pero sí, tal vez… Mello le quitó la caja de las manos.

- ¡No lo abras!- exclamó Matt, pero Mello no le hizo caso y abrió la caja. Dentro había un móvil.- ¡Mierda! Un móvil de compromiso, ¡no lo aceptes!

Near le miró con cara de lástima y luego volvió la vista hacia Mello.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Nada, no le hagas caso.

- No sé qué has hecho con el otro móvil pero es imposible localizarte.- se explicó Near.

- Que tu vida sex…digo, social, sea inexistente no quiere decir que la mía también lo sea.- se explicó Mello.

- Vaya, sí que has estado ocupado entonces.- dijo Near entornando los ojos. Se fijó en que tanto Mello y Matt no llevaban camiseta y parecían sudorosos. Aquello le parecía sospechoso.- ¿Es que he llegado en un mal momento?

- ¡Pues claro!- exclamó Matt, siendo ignorado.

Mello tenía asumido que tenía que mediar allí o aquello acabaría siendo un derramamiento de sangre. Así que se dispuso a quitar hierro al asunto.

- Sólo estábamos jugando. No pasa nada.- dijo Mello.

Otra vez, la mirada de Near se posó en sendos torsos desnudos cubiertos de sudor. También tuvo tiempo de ver una botella de sirope de chocolate en el suelo. Sus ojos se entornaron aún más.

- ¿Jugando?- preguntó de nuevo.

- Sí, jugando. ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? Es muy divertido.- dijo Mello.

- ¡Eso! ¡Tú encima méteme a mí también en el lote! Yo no quiero jugar con Near.- protestó Matt.

En el momento en que vio la cara de Near, supo que no había sido una buena intervención. Tenía los ojos enormemente abiertos y una sonrisa que daba miedo. Nunca le había visto a Near aquella cara de maníaco. Al final Matt iba a tener razón y todo al decir aquellas cosas extrañas sobre Near.

- ¿Es necesario que me vaya quitando la camisa?

- Ah, no, no. Aunque si luego tienes calor a lo mejor…- dijo Mello, empezando a disfrutar de la situación.- ¿Cuál le ponemos, Matt?, en versión Hard, supongo, ¿no?

Matt lo miró de reojo. Sin duda elegiría la más difícil y podría reírse de Near todo lo que quisiera y así desquitarse.

- Uy, Mello, versión Hard, no sé si será demasiado para mí.- dijo Near, que todavía no parecía haber entendido que Mello y Matt se referían a algo muy diferente a lo que estaba pensando.

- Está claro. Por supuesto, versión Hard.- guiñó Matt levantándose del suelo para presenciar la debacle en primera fila.

Confuso, Near miró cómo Mello se acercaba al juego. ¿Realmente estaban hablando de un juego normal y corriente? Near se resignó a aceptar el reto. No estaba dispuesto a quedar como un psicópata si admitía lo que realmente había estado pensando. Vio cómo Mello elegía una canción y la ponía en modo Hard.

- Ahí lo tienes, todo tuyo.- dijo Mello, sentándose al lado de Matt.

Él también estaba impaciente. Estaba incluso por decirle a Near que esperara un momento e ir a hacerse unas palomitas en el microondas.

- Ah, ¿pero esto se juega de pie?- dijo Near, pensando que aquella alfombrilla con flechas en el suelo era para sentarse sobre ella.

- Vaya, no sabes ni de qué va.- dijo Matt, riéndose para sus adentros.

- Lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir en la alfombrilla con los pies las flechas que aparecen en la pantalla.- explicó Mello.

Near trató de procesar la información en los escasos segundos que tuvo antes de que comenzara a sonar la canción. En el sofá, a Mello y Matt sólo les faltaba frotarse las manos.

Sin embargo…

"_Tengo que seguir las flechas con los pies. Bien. Es sólo coordinación y rapidez mental. Vaya, si incluso puedo ver cuáles van a ir saliendo, sólo tengo que esperar el momento adecuado. Aunque esto vaya rápido es sólo cuestión de ritmo. Bah, pero si te dicen cuáles van a ser los siguientes movimientos es muy fácil…"_ pensaba Near.

Mello y Matt se quedaron con la boca abierta. PERFECT; PERFECT; ¡¡PERFECT!! Un Perfect tras otro. Si no hubieran estado tan consternados, incluso habrían encontrado gracioso el cuerpecillo de Near saltando sobre las flechas con sus calcetines blancos y su pijama. No eran capaces de creer que fuera capaz de hacerlo tan rápido sin fallar ni un solo movimiento, era como si se supiera la coreografía de memoria, ni siquiera parecía necesitar pensar en lo que hacía, y para colmo a aquella velocidad vertiginosa que suponía el modo Hard.

La canción terminó y Near jadeó, cansado, secándose el sudor de la frente al que se habían pegado sus cabellos. El juego daba la opción de poner un nombre y puso el suyo. Al instante apareció en el ranking. En la primera posición, por supuesto. Después se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a enrollar un pequeño mechón en sus dedos.

Matt y Mello se miraron, mudos, sintiéndose totalmente ridículos y derrotados. Fue Matt quién reaccionó primero.

- ¡PERO SERÁS CABRÓN, NEAR!, ¿CÓMO COÑO LO HAS HECHO?- gritó, enervado.

Near estaba a punto de decir que no lo sabía cuando, de repente…

- ¡Atchís!, ¡¡AAAAATCHÍS!!

La respuesta, en su lugar, fue una mirada inquisidora sobre Matt.

- ¡¡CONQUE HAS SIDO TÚ QUIÉN ME HA ESTADO HACIENDO LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE TODO ESTE TIEMPO!!- exclamó Near.- ¡¡TIENES ALGÚN PROBLEMA CONMIGO, MATT?!

Mello no entendía a qué se refería Near. Simplemente miraba la pantalla con aire abatido. Aquel era el peor resultado de su vida, tercero por detrás de Matt y de Near. Estaba de acuerdo con Matt. ¿Por qué coño Near era tan perfecto y tenía que ser bueno en todo? Mordió su tableta de chocolate, pensando que tendría que hacer algo para arreglar aquel desastre.

FIN

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

**¿Qué tal? Totalmente absurdo, lo sé, XDDDDD. La idea primera fue que Mello le regala el DDR a Matt para que haga ejercicio, luego me imaginaba a Matt bailando y es que me partía de risa, luego me imaginaba que Mello se picaba y que los dos bailaban y me seguía partiendo de risa, y luego me imaginaba a Near ganando increíblemente en el DDR y es que me terminé de morir de la risa. Esa fue la idea del fic. Al final tenía que conseguir una forma de que Near jugara y ganara XDDDD, claro que Mello y Matt no se lo esperaban XDD. **

**Lo de Baila baila pequeña langosta… pues está claramente referido a Near, es una canción infantil que nadie conocerá pero que me hace gracia lo de la pequeña langosta XD.**

**Y bueno, si alguien duda de que Near no sería capaz de ganar al DDR sin haber jugado en su vida… pues tengo motivos para pensar que sí (aparte de que amo a Near y creo que ha quedado patente con el final del fic XDDDD). Porque si es capaz de ver mil millones de televisores a la vez… ¿Cómo no va a ser capaz de seguir las flechas de la pantalla? ¡Eso es pan comido para él! XDD.**

**Pobre Mello… XDDD, se ha quedado taaan frustrado XDD. Ah, lo de la cara psicópata de Near… seguro que todo el mundo sabe a qué cara me refiero, la cara de psicópata que ponía Near cuando hablaba por teléfono con Light, ¡¡si hasta a mí me daba miedo!! **

**Jejejeje, lo de Halle, pobre mujer… pero es que me lo imaginaba así, ¿qué diría Near si tuviera que subir 7 pisos a pie? Con lo mandón que és… además no podía dejar caer en saco roto el comentario de Matt, cuando le dijo a Mello que seguro que él llevaría a Near a caballito si se lo pidiera… XD.**

**Pos nada, a ver si se me ocurre otro fic de estos cómicos que veo que os ha gustado mucho jejejeje.**

**Ah, ahora mismo no me da tiempo a responder los reviews, dentro de un rato, después de comer, respondo los reviews del cap anterior, ok??**

**Besitos y ¡muchas gracias por todo!**

**Ak**


End file.
